Dragon Ball: After Z
by InFaMoUsThUgGz
Summary: 10 years after the end of DBZ, Goku and Vegeta have both mastered SSj3, and unlike DBGT, Gohan is still Chou. Also Goten and Trunks have both mastered SSj2.Uub was tragically killed, news did not reach the ears of Goku 'till well after a year he could not
1. A new Era

On a distant island, far away from civilization, the 5 great Saiya-jins were busy training.  
Trunks and Goten were sparring together, while Goku and Vegeta were both having a go at Gohan.  
"C'mon Vegeta" taunted Gohan, "are you trying to be beaten up". This was always a favorite of Gohans. reeling up Vegeta and seeing if he would be presented with a challenge.  
"Why you" screamed out Vegeta as he IT behind Gohan and roundhouse kicked him in the small of his back and sent him flying towards Goku, who put all his weight into his knee and slammed it into Gohans stomach, as he brought his leg back, there was blood on his pants, Gohan was stunned and blood was dripping over his lips.  
The two SSj3 took this chance to attack, Trunks and Goten stopped their fight to watch this awesome match.  
Gohans body was being put through the wars as he received kick after kick to the face, punch after punch to the stomach.  
"Alright, that's enough" thought Gohan, as he powered up and gave a lightning fast kick to Vegetas face and elbowed Goku in the back and sent them both flying in opposite directions.  
"Not bad you two" smirked Gohan. "Tell me Vegeta, how did you learn to IT?"  
"Oh I think I'll let Kakarot explain that" replied Vegeta with a grin on his face.  
"It's simple Gohan, we needed something to level the playing field, and what better to do that than instantaneous movement" said Goku, who then nodded at Vegeta.  
Instantly, they both disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Just as they were about to strike, Goten yelled "Hey guys, do you feel that, look over there".  
"Yeah, looks like something's going down" replied Trunks with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"I think we should go check it out" Gohan quickly said.  
As they all started flying over, he thought to himself, "Phew, those two are getting alot better, they actually hurt me today"

As the gang was flying towards the commotion, Goku realized something, it was Mr. Buus energy they were feeling, he voiced this to everyone else, a nod of approval from Vegeta and they picked up the pace.  
As they touched down a short while later, a horrendous sight was happening before them, Majin Buu was surrounded by people candy while wrecked buildings littered the city.  
"MAJIN BUU!" screamed out Goku, "what do you think you're doing!".  
"Bad man hurt Satan, so Buu hurt bad man"  
"Yes, but why everyone else Buu, why all the innocent people?"  
"Buu remember how much fun this was, so Buu keep doing it"  
"Looks like I have no choice" thought Goku, "ALright everyone, listen up, leave Buu to me, ok?"  
Suddenly Goku was SSj3, radiating off a great aura of power, Buu just smiled, and licked his lips, "Me eat you up" said the pink blob.  
"Alright" said Goku coolly, "Lets see what you've got"  
Goku leapt forward and charged at Buu, a metre before he reached Buu, he phased out and slammed into Buu, elbow embedded in Buus back, he then started pounding into Buus back, in a flurry of relentless attacks, kick after kick, punch after punch.  
"Heh" though Goku, "That oughta slow him down"  
Goku paused for a second, and in that one second, Buu span around and planted a boot right in Gokus face, surprised Goku fell off balance and Buu immediately took advantage of this moment and started fighting back, paying every blow back that he had just received into Gokus face, then with one swift kick, he sent Goku flying into one of the few remaining buildings. Goku emerged, clothes torn and tattered, blood stained face.  
"Tell me Buu, how did you improve this much, the Buu I know could've never packed a punch like that"  
"Buu eat Uub, he was tasty chocolate"  
Goku was taken aback, "Why you monster, this is unforgivable, how could you"  
In a fit of rage Goku flew at Majin Buu, the two formidable warriors were exchanging blow for blow, sending shockwave's across the whole city, decimating the last standing buildings. Vegeta, Gohan and the two young Saiya-jins could barely believe themselves, it was an entire deadlock between the two, Gohan was just about to jump in and help his father, but Vegeta held him back, "This is your fathers fight, he must avenge his Uub friend". Gohan just nodded and stepped back, he contributed with a big yell of "Go dad".  
The two were still going at it, matching each other in every move, every blow, every energy blast, when all of a sudden...

Goku leapt back, panting for breath, Buu was giving him a real good go at it, he hadn't expected this much of a battle from the pink man.

"You strong, you good at fighting" exclaimed Buu, "But Buu stronger"  
Buu went into a defensive stance and started raising his power, steam poured out from his head and arms.

Everyone was surprised as Buus power kept rising. "Ohhh no" said Gohan "His power has surpassed dads now!"  
"Don't worry" said Vegeta calmly, "Kakarot has far superior fighting skills to this pink piece of putty."

At that moment Buu leapt towards Goku, and the two started going at it like there was no tomorrow, Buu sent a kick flying at Gokus head, but Goku just ducked under and gave an uppercut into Buus abdomen, then he did a front flip and slammed his foot right into Buus back, sending Buu flying face first into the ground, taking advantage if this Goku started drilling into Buu, punch to the back of Buus head, knee into his back, all the while sending Buu further and further into the middle of the earth.

"DAD!" screamed Gohan, "STOP! you're sending him too far down, the earth will collapse if you go any further"  
"He's right" though Goku.

Goku flew up into the air and rested, waiting for Buu to re-emerge.  
Next moment, a figure flew up into the sky, blocking out the sun, looking very, very angry "Buu make big power" said the figure in a creepy voice.  
Buu put both hands out in front and started charging up an energy blast, the pink blast grew larger and larger, Buu let it go...

"Ohh no" thought Goku, "If I dodge it, the earth will be destroyed, looks like I have no choice"  
Goku braced himself as the blast hit him head on, he tried with all his might to deflect it, but he was losing ground, and fast.  
"Maybe a Kamehameha will help deflect it" Goku voiced this to himself.

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA...


	2. Earth's Loss

"It's not working" screamed out Gohan, as the blast blew up in Gokus face, there was a huge explosion, as Buus blast detonated, the rest of the standing city as flattened.  
Gohan, Vegeta and the rest were unable to comprehend the power of the blast, and were overwhelmed by the shockwave of the blast as they flew backwards.

A moment later as the smoke cleared, they saw a huge crater in the ground, Goten rushed over to see his fathers body lying in the middle of the crater, "DADDY!" he screamed out," he held onto his fathers body, as everyone looked on in horror. But wait, they could still sense some power, he was alive, Goku slowly got up, "Goten, go back to the others".  
"But you can't win dad" replied the young Saiya-jin.  
"I SAID GO!" screamed out Goku"

Goku waited until Goten was safely away to charge at Buu, Goku was unleashing an all out assault, flurry of punches, flurry of kicks, but Buu was just calmly dodging them all, then with one strike he knocked Goku down to the ground.  
As Goku recovered himself, he looked up in shock as Buu unleashed a single beam from his finger, Goku attempted to swat it away, there was a small explosion as the beam connected, then when the smoke had cleared, there was a Goku shaped chocolate on the ground.

Buu flew down and gleefully ate up the chocolate.  
Everyone on the sidelines looked appalled.  
"How did he do that?" asked Gohan "I thought he could only do that through his antenna"  
"It seems" said Vegeta voice trembling with rage, "That this monster has learned to combine his 'candy' attack with an ordinary energy beam"

_And so, the story of Goku, earths protector has come to an end, reduced to a mere chocolate then eaten, you will be remembered by all_

"AAGGHHH, KAKAROT!" screamed out Vegeta in anger, as he powered up into FPSSj3 and flew at Buu, who was just standing there with an evil smile on his face.

Vegeta threw a left at Buus face, but was blocked with ease, span around and tried to kick him in the back of the head, but once again Buu blocked it, Vegeta was starting to get even more pissed off, fighting blindly, out of rage and anger, instead of with his head. Gohan noticed this, "Vegeta!" he yelled out "Calm down, you can't let your emotions get in the way of your fighting abilities, that isn't the way to win."

As Vegeta heard this, he stopped his fruitless assault on the monster, he flew back a few metres and took a deep breath, "Kakarot" he thought to himself, "You've always been ahead of me, always been superior, NOT ANYMORE!"

"HHHAAAAAAAA!" he cried out, as he started powering up.  
"This, this I do for you...KAKAROT!"  
The very earth was trembling, Kaioshin, on the distant planet of the Kais, was surprised, "Has Vegeta really surpassed SSj3?."  
"No, no he hasn't" replied the Elder Kai, "He's just found a way to increase the limits of his power, incredible"

With one last scream, and a small explosion, Vegeta was done, when the smoke cleared, there stood the magnificent Saiya-jin Prince, in all his glory, finally, he had risen above all of his kind, standing alone, as his races superior.  
He was radiating pure energy, he had even caused Gohan to look frightened, amazed at his power.

"So Buu" said Vegeta in his usual cocky voice" This is what you get for destroying Kakarot"  
In an instant, which no-one could see, Buu was flying across the debris littered city, with Vegetas boot mark, firmly implanted in his face, crying out in pain, Buu was coughing up blood. As he got to his feet Vegeta took of and started pounding every inch of the pink blob he could reach, effortlessly beating down Buu.

"This is amazing" voiced Gohan, as Goten and Trunks looked up at him, "I didn't think it was possible, but it seems he has surpassed me."  
"WOW, really?" exclaimed Trunks, "Hahaha, that's my dad."  
"Go get him Vegeta" shouted Goten.

Once again, there was a scream as Vegeta had sent Buu flying, as Buu got up, everyone could see a frightened look on his face, he was clearly scared of this new Vegeta. But just then, an evil smile spread across his face, and he leapt into the air, and charged up an energy blast, even more powerful than the one used on Goku, with one last evil laugh he let the blast fly, Vegeta just stood there, eyes closed, smiling.  
Then, without warning he flew right at the blast to meet it head on, he threw out his knee and met the attack, it was a mighty battle, Buu was putting all his effort behind his attack, trying to force Vegeta back, but Vegeta stood there lazily, smiling at Buu.

"Hurry Vegeta" screamed Gohan, "Get rid of that blast."

"Silly boy" thought Vegeta "This blast is childs play, but nevertheless".  
And with one kick, he deflected the blast into outer space, leaving Buu with a terrified look on his face, and Vegeta standing, looking triumphant.  
"You don't have a chance against me Buu, give it up."

Vegeta smirked, and in the blink of an eye he had already layed 5 punches to Buus abdomen.  
"I better wear him down first" though Vegeta "Just to make sure he doesn't have enough energy to regenerate himself."

And with that, Vegeta continued his relentless assault on the pink monster.  
It was as if this whole fight had been choreographed in his head before hand, every move was flawless, leaving no room for error and letting Buu counter.  
A kick to the head, and lightning would temporarily surround Buus head before another part of his body was attacked, which the lightning would then jump to next, which seemed to put Buus body through even more torture, Vegeta seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, for once he would be the saviour, and he was doing it all, for...Kakarot.

"Vegeta" yelled Gohan, "Finish him now, we have other matters to attend to."  
"The boy's right" he though to himself, "I'll use my new attack, I was saving it for my next fight with Kakarot, but instead, I will use it to avenge him"

Vegeta brought his hands to his side, identical to the way the Kamehameha is carried out.  
"The stance might me copying your attack Kakarot" Vegeta thought to himself, "But make no mistake, it is much more powerful."

"BIG, FLASH, ATTACKKKK!" screamed out Vegeta, as he let loose all his energy into this beam, which seemed to spew out from his hands towards Buu.

"WOW, that's enough energy to destroy Buu 5 times over" said Gohan to the younger boys.  
"I guess he's just playing it safe" replied Trunks.

Buu just stood there, frozen in fear, as he beam rushed towards him, at an incredible speed, finally he came to his senses and tried to run away, but to no avail, the blast caught up with him, and in a flash of light, and a huge explosion, Buu was obliterated out of all existence, thus ending the life of one of the earths greatest foes it had every seen.

Everyone stood, watching in amazement, waiting with baited breath to see whether Buu had really been destroyed for good, after the smoke cleared, and everyone was confident it was over, Vegeta slumped to the ground, that last attack had sapped all his energy, he had gone all out.


	3. An Unexpected Threat

"DAD!" trunks yelled out as he ran to his fathers side with a wide smile on his face, "You did it dad, I knew you would."  
While Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta rejoiced, Goten stood to the side, tears flowing from his eyes, mourning over the loss of his father.

"Goten" Vegeta said softly, as he walked over to the young man "Your fathers death was not in vain, he dies protecting the earth, protecting his friends, you, your mother, it's how he would've wanted to go."

Goten, clearly moved by and touched by Vegetas kindness, broke down in the Saiya-jins prince's arms, and everyone looked on as Vegeta just kneeled there and held him.

"Alright everyone, time to go" said Gohan.  
"Yeah, lets go" replied Goten as he wiped tears from his eyes.

The 4 weary and tired Saiya-jins took off, and started flying towards Dendes Lookout, as they passed Korins Tower, Gohan stopped and told the others to go ahead, he was going to stop in and see if Korin had any Senzu Beans.

"Hey Yajarobe, have you got any Senzu Beans" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah sure, wait here" said Yajarobe rather lazily as he wandered off to the back.

Gohan sat down and started thinking to himself, his father was gone again, just for once, he wished he would have a normal life, with a normal family, then his father would still be alive.  
"Ohh well, I guess that's the price you gotta pay for keeping the earth safe, I'm sure I'll see him again...some day"

"Here's your beans Gohan" called out Yajarobe as he threw a bag to the troubled warrior.  
"Thanks, wow, there's quite a few here" replied Gohan.  
"Well yeah, we've had a 10 year break from villans and stuff, there should be alot" said the fat man rather bitterly.  
"Well I better go, see ya!"  
And with that Gohan was on his way to the Lookout.

As he was flying up, something caught Gohans attention, a power over to the east, he stopped to examine it, surveying the power, he thought to himself "It's probably just Krillins or one of the other humans, doesn't feel too out of the ordinary.  
And with that he was off.

"Gohan!" said a happy voice as he landed up above.  
"Hiya Dende, how are ya?"  
"Good thanks, but I'm sorry to hear about your dad, I watched the whole fight from up here, he was a great guy Gohan" said Dende consolingly.

"Vegeta" said Gohan, "Here's a Senzu, you must be tired after your fight with Buu"  
"Thanks" replied Vegeta as he caught the Senzu Gohan threw him and popped it into his mouth.  
Suddenly with his strength renewed, Vegeta felt something,  
"Hey, over there, do you feel that Gohan?" as he pointed eastwards.  
"Yeah i felt that before, but I thought it was just one of the humans"  
"Ohhh no" replied Vegeta, "There is a huge power over there, I'm going to check it out, Goten, Trunks, you two stay here, Gohan, come with me."

Goten and Trunks, watched as Gohan and Vegeta flew off.  
"Man!" whined Trunks, "I wanted to go with my dad and your brother, but instead we're stuck here with Popo and Green boy."  
"Ohhh, it's not so bad" said Goten cheerily, "They got good food."  
"You know boys" said Mr. Popo, "If you want you could spend a day in the RoSaT."  
"Hey Goten, that sounds like a good idea, let's go" said Trunks.  
So the two boys disappeared behind the door while Gohan and Vegeta sped towards a new unknown evil.

"Wow, that's a large power" commented Gohan as he looked onward towards the distance "it feels strangely familiar."  
"Gohan, look out!" shouted Vegeta as a energy blast sped past right where Gohan would've been a second later.  
Standing in front of the two Saiya-jins was a very familiar unwelcome villan from the past, the evil tyrant that once haunted Vegetas childhood, the evil Frieza!

"What the hell!" exclaimed Vegeta, "You were killed, how did you get back?"  
"Hahahaha" laughed Frieza menacingly, "A long story, but I'll enlighten you, you see, all of us people that you and your little Saiya-jin friends have defeated were sitting pretty in Hell one day, when we decided that it was time to get out of that place and have our revenge."  
"But how did you manage to get out?" queried Gohan.  
"Well you see, we met an old friend of our dear Goku, Dr. Gero, he agreed to help us in our little revenge plan, but of course we were no match for you in our current state, so he decided to, modify us, make us new and improved, far superior to you, you monkeys!" cried out Frieza in rage.

"Rather ingenious plan isn't it" said a cold and empty voice from behind the two warriors.  
Gohan and Vegeta turned around to be face to face, with no other than Cell!  
"This is ridicuous" cried out Vegeta, do you guys really want to be killed again?"  
"Ohh, don't you think we will be as much of a pushover as we were last time, Dr. Geros experiments have benefited us way more than you could imagine" said Cell cruelly.

"Well then" said Gohan cooly, "I guess it shall be rather amusing, toying with you two, me and Vegeta have improved alot since last we met"  
"Don't underestimate us" said Frieza, "or you will be squashed like the bug that you are"  
"Let's make these monkeys extinct Frieza" said Cell.

"I will be your opponent today Freiza!" said Vegeta confidently.  
"Very well then, shall we begin" said Frieza.  
And with that he had moved faster than Gohan could see and punched Vegeta in the gut, Vegeta, stunned by surprise keeled over, taking this opportunity, Frieza put both his hands together and brought them down on Vegetas head, sending him sailing into the ground.  
When the smoke cleared, there was a crater, with Vegeta standing in the middle, smiling up at Frieza, "You took me by surprise Frieza, but not again."

And with that, he instantly transformed into SSj3, Frieza looked taken aback, but quickly regained himself, "That will do you no good monkey, for I myself have transformed"  
With these words, Frieza powered up and caused a small explosion, when the smoke cleared, there stood Frieza, slightly larger than before, he looked exactly the same, except for the fact that he had 2 horns out his head, bulging muscles and stood about a foot taller, he was pulsating pure enegry, and blue electricity flowed around him.  
"Quite an improvement, don't you think?"

Vegeta cried out in rage and threw himself at Frieza, the two fighters were going all out, Vegeta threw a punch at Friezas head, but Frieza threw and arm out and knocked his fist out of the way, and using this opening attempted to knee Vegeta in the chin, but Vegeta was too quick and flipped over Friezas head, now he was behind Frieza, he attempted to kick Frieza in the back but Friea spun around, now at Vegetas side and tried to headbutt him, but Vegeta moved and seized this moment to Backflip kick Frieza into the ground, he would've succeded, but Frieza had vanished, and when Vegeta found him, he was standing next to Cell laughing.

"How did you do that?" asked Vegeta.  
"Simple" replied Frieza, "Instant Transmission, wonderful technique don't you think.  
With a smirk Vegeta simply said "Oh yes, simply superb" and in an instant had crashed into Frieza, sending him hurtling towards the ground with a kick.  
"You monkey, you can do it also?"  
"Hmph" Vegeta grunted.  
With that over, the two started their fierce battle again, every blow was matched, Vegeta kicked Frieza in the face, Frieza would counter with a kick to the back, then a knee in his gut, the shockwaves were so great that Cell and Gohan had trouble maintaining their posture, as the landscape around them was flattened.

"Rather good match isn't it" said Cell lazily to Gohan, "Vegeta is giving Frieza a harder time than I thought he would"  
Gohan just glared at Cell, then turned back to watch the fight.

It seemed Frieza was gaining the upperhand, as Vegeta was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that he couldn't beat this creton of an oppenent.  
Frieza was taking advantage of this and started going all out, punch to the face, kick to the gut, knee to the back, every inch of Vegetas body was being pummelled.


	4. Training Hard

_Elsewhere_

"C'mon Goten, is that all you got?" taunted Trunks.  
"Shut up, I'm giving it all I got" said Goten whiningly.  
The two young warriors had been sparring for a few weeks straight now, with minimal rest, and Goten was hungry, but Trunks refused to let them go back, they were not going to have a long rest until they had ascended to SSj3, Goten knew this as well, they were both doing this for their fathers, and with his father being gone and all, Goten was trying all the harder.

"Ready to go again Goten?" asked Trunks, "Let's see if you can hit me this time"  
"That's it" thought Goten, I'm going to do this, for dad!  
And away he went, he took off and flew as fast as he could towards Trunks, motivated by his father, Goten was giving it all he had, fighting above any ability he'd ever fought at before, Trunks was surprised, but at the same time impressed.  
Goten had the upperhand, forcing Trunks slowly backwards, kick to the face, knee in the chin, it was a fast and furious assult of vicious attacks, and with that, Goten thought "It's time to end this" and he brought his leg right back, and with all his strength swiped his leg across so it connected with the side of Trunks' head, Trunks was now wearing a look of surprise, and extreme pain on his face, as he fell to the ground he let out a cry of agony, by the time he had hit the ground, he was out cold.

Back at the beds Goten had managed to bring Trunks around, "Are you alright Trunks?" asked Goten worriedly.  
"Yeah I'm fine" said Trunks hastily, "But tell me something Goten, have you become a SSj3?"  
"No, why?" asked Goten.  
"Because when you hit me with that last kick, I felt somehting, it felt as though you had a endless well of power that you were reaching into, I get the feeling that if you harness that, you will be a SSj3 by next week"  
"WOW, really" Goten asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, let's have something to eat then get back to work, by this time next week, we will both be SSJ3s!"

_Back at the Battlefield_

Vegeta was being driven back by Frieza, it was like Vegeta was facing a whole new opponent than the Frieza he had faced last time, but then he thought to himself, "If I've improved this much, then why shouldn't he, heh, actually this is turning out to be a rather good fight"  
Now Vegeta was evening out the fight, starting to drive Frieza back, lightning fast punches to the body, rocket quick kicks to the head, but Frieza was just as quick, blocking everything thrown at him, and inbetween Vegetas relentless assault, even managing to get a few hits in himself, but Vegeta was also matching those, blocking them also.

"This is simply superb" cried out Cell in glee, look at them go.  
"You just wait until you face me Cell, then you won't be laughing"  
"Ohhh look at me, I'm trembling in my boots" he replied sarcastically, you may have beaten me last time, but I'm a whole new foe, like you've never seen before"  
"Yeah well I've changed myself, I can't wait until I get to subject you to torture, again"  
Cell just shrugged this off and turned to watch the fight again.

Frieza finally got a hit in and sent Vegeta flying backwards, but Vegeta soon recovered himself and started rapidly firing ki blasts at Frieza, but Frieza fired them back, a huge ball of energy was forming in between the two fighters, the tips of this huge enrgy ball were touching Frieza and Vegeta, and as soon as they did, it exploded, engulfing the whole battlefield in a bright light.  
When the smoke cleared, both Frieza and Vegeta were standing there, looking worse for wear, panting hard, just staring at each other.

"Stupid monkey" said Frieza maliciously, "Little does he know, he can't beat me, I killed him once, AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"  
Frieza charged at Vegeta, but stopped in his tracks, as Vegeta put both hands out in front of him, and braced himself as he screamed out "FINAL FLASH!"  
Frieza put both hands in front of him and caught the blast, he was quickly racing backwards as Vegeta willed the blast on, but Frieza wasn't going to give in easily, he slowed himself down, and with one mighty kick deflected the blast into the sky.

Vegeta looked shocked, making the mistake of letting his guard down, Frieza took this chance and teleported behind him and knocked him into the ground, when the smoke cleared, Vegeta was lying in a small crater, he slowly got to his feet, only to look up in horror at the sky as he saw Frieza with a massive energy ball at his fingertip, it was black and evil, crackling with pink electricity, as he laughed maniacally, Frieza launched the blast at Vegeta, he tryed to ready himself and fend it off, but it was too much, the blast engulfed him and there was a huge explosion.

Smoke had engulfed everything even remotely close to the area, the explosion was huge, unlike anything Gohan had seen before, and he has been in a lot of fights.  
Frieza, Cell and Gohan were scoping the blast, searching the smoke, feeling for Vegetas prescence, wondering if he had survived.  
Frieza had a long search and then stood up full, with a smile on his face he seemed confident that Vegeta was gone.  
"It looks like he couldn't stand up to me again, figures, stupid monkey"  
But Gohan knew better, he could faintly feel Vegeta, he was hiding his power, Frieza was doing exactly what he wanted, thinking he was gone.  
"GALICK GUN!" screamed Vegeta, as a purple blast emerged from the smoke, surprising Frieza and connecting with him on his turned back.  
The smoke cleared from the ground below, revealing a badly weakened Vegeta, he had one arm ripped to shreds from Freizas previous blast, and there was cuts and blood all over him, he was panting from bad energy loss.

"Not bad Vegeta" said Freiza, as the smoke had gone from Vegetas attack, revealing a charred back, raw and burnt, "You actually injured me with that attack, but what surprises me even more is the fact that you survived my ultimate attack, I'm impressed".  
"Shut up, let's go, round two" said Vegeta weakly.  
"NO VEGETA" screamed out Vegeta urgently, "You can barely stand, you're in no condition to fight".

"Shut up boy" screamed Vegeta back, "You don't know what it's like for me, this tyrant ruled me for my whole life, killed my father, my people, I had to serve him my whole life, his underdog, the Prince of all Saiya-jins, reduced to a mere servant, it was humiliating beyond imagining. Then on Namek, I thought I had done it, become something that not even my father, the King of all Saiya-jins could do, I thought I had become a Super Saiya-jin, but no, it was not meant to be, and he killed me, then it was your father, my rival, my enemy, who avenged our race and not me, it tore me to shreds.  
Later I found myself living among you on Earth, with a family, when we were faced with a new challenge, Cell was attacking us, this time I wanted to be the one, I wanted to defend my planet and family, but your father died, and then you, not me killed Cell, surpassed by your father, and then you, once again it tore me.  
Then against that Buu monster 10 years ago, I finally admitted it, your father had a talent for fighting far above mine, I knew that he was the best, but not anymore, I have surpassed your father, and this time...I will avenge him, I will kill the nightmare of my past!"  
And with that, he flew at Frieza.

_RoSaT_  
"HAAA!" screamed out Goten as he flew towards Trunks, preparing himself to attack while Trunks was bracing himself, ready to defend, an inch before he reached Trunks, Goten phased otu and left an after image for Trunks, it sucked him right in, and he appeared right behind Trunks and gave him a sweeoing kick to the head, then started barraging him with a fast and furious flurry of kicks and punches, doing serious damage to Trunks, Goten eased up on the physical and held back for a while to charge up, then when Trunks turned around he started to give him a volley of ki blasts, Trunks barely had time to ready himself, all the blasts were connecting, and Goten wasn't easing up, smoke started clouding Trunks, then all of a sudden, Goten heard a yell of fury, and the smoke was blasted away by a great energy, there was standing a SSj3 Trunks, Goten just stared in awe, as Trunks held the transformation, but after a few seconds, he slipped out of it and into his base form.  
"Wow! Trunks" said Goten happily, "You had that for a while, way longer than any of the times before".  
But Trunks just let out a cry of frustration, "What am I doing wrong Goten, tell me, how can you get it, but I can't".  
Goten was extremely pleased with himself, not too long ago, he had fully transformed into a SSj3, it had taken so much work, he had worked alot harder for it than SSj2 or ordinary SSj.  
"I'm not sure why, maybe you don't have enough motivation?"  
"Hmph, let's turn in and try again soon" suggested Trunks.


	5. Fight For Pride

_Back on the Battlefield_  
Vegeta was being pummeled by Frieza, there was blood flying from Vegetas mouth with every hit, and his condition was worsening with each blow, if that was even possible.  
Freiza had a look of absolute glee on his face as he was viciously and brutally attacking Vegeta, savaging every ince he could reach, punch kick kick blast kick, it was relentless, never letting up.  
"Give it up Vegeta!" yelled Gohan, "You can't win".  
"Nooo" Vegeta managed to croak out"  
"HAHAHAHAH" laughed Frieza evily, "It seems you own't be the one to defeat me after all, no-one can kill me, the mighty Frieza"  
And with that he continued his attack, as Cell watched on with amusement and Gohan looked in horror.

Vegeta was taking a beating from Frieza, it was a one sided fight, much like their first, Gohan was watching, mouth wide open as he witnessed this horrific act.  
Vegeta was well aware of the thrashing he was taking, he took a punch to the face, and had a flashback from his first fight with Frieza, he was being beaten on, then he snapped back to reality, and got kicked in the gut, then whoosh, another flashback, Frieza had him by the throat, holding him in the air while beating his body, then he was back again, Frieza was above him now, and then he backflip kicked Vegeta in the head, sending him sailing towards the ground, on his way down, Vegeta remembered Frieza killing him on Namek, enraged by this, he mustered his little remaining strength and stopped his fall, landing on his feet.

"Frieza" Vegeta managed to splutter out as he got to his feet, "Too long have you haunted my dreams, my nightmares, even long after Kakarot defeated you, I was still afraid, all my life you intimidated me, acting as though I was your own son, all because you murdered my father, the King of all Saiya-jins."  
"You were cowardly Frieza, afraid of what we would become, you were running from your fate, you are no warrior, a true warrior would have let the Saiya-jins live, just so he could experience the thrill of a decent challenge, but you out your tail between your legs and mercilessly slaughtered them, you made one fatal mistake, you let the Prince survive, and now Frieza, now I shall avenge my race, all the Saiya-jins you killed, I shall avenge my Father, you will not haunt my sleep anymore!"

He launched himself at Frieza, the ground beneath him collapsing from the force he took off at.  
"It looks like the monkey has some fight left in him" said Frieza cheekily.  
Vegeta must've caught him off guard, because one quick hook to the face sent Frieza flying, Vegeta flew after him and quickly followed it up with knee to the gut, then he started pounding away, exerting all his energy into the physical onslaught, blood was spilling from Frieza mouth and leaving stains all over Vegetas combat suit.  
"Wow, I didn't think he was up to this" said Gohan surprisingly, "But he can't keep it up forever" and he went back to watching the match intently.  
Vegeta then gave a two fisted smack into Friezas back to send him sailing away, and then he stood, charging up a blast, as Frieza turned around, he let it fly.

_RoSaT_

There was a huge explosion, as Goten had sent a Kamehameha flying towards Trunks, and Trunks had tried countering it with a Galick Gun, but it had exploded in his face.  
When the smoke cleared, the two SSj3s stood smiling at each other.  
"This fight is superb" said Goten happily.  
"Yes, unlike anything we've both fought before" replied Trunks with a smirk on his face.  
And in the blink of an eye the two had disappeared and were moving many times faster than the speed of sound, shockwaves all over the room as they were both exchanging lightning fast blows, punch: blocked, kick: blocked, every 5th or so hit was connecting, and when it did, the reciever would let out a gasp of pain, but then instantly recover and counter, it was a fierce battle, but niether of the two were letting up.  
Then, the both lept back and powered up, Trunks had his hands at his side powering up a purple blast, as Goten had started yelling KAAAAA, MEEEEEE, HAAAAAA, MEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAA!  
With that last HAAAAAAAA! Trunks yelled out Galick Gun! and the two blasts connected and exploded immediately on contact, there was smoke everywhere...

_Back at the Battle_

Frieza emerged as the smoke cleared, looking in the same state as Vegeta, much worse for the wear, open wounds spilling blood everywhere and one arm out of commission.  
"Well well well" said Vegeta cheekily with a smile on his face, "It seems that last attack did quite a bit of damage to you"  
"Shut up you monkey, I can still beat you" replied Frieza angrily.  
"He's right" right thought Vegeta worriedly, "I'm in no state to beat him, my energy is gone, but I must go on"  
And Frieza and Vegeta started at it again, matching blow for blow, but Frieza knew Vegeta wouldn't be able to hold it up, so he thought to himself, "Slowly does it, he won't last much longer".  
Vegeta started becoming lax in his technique, not keeping his guard up, slow on the blocking, and not countering as often as he should, Frieza was taking advantage of this and getting extra hits in, always sapping away Vegetas energy.

Gohan was watching in awe, but he knew Vegeta was going to exert all his energy soon, as Frieza nastily gave a head smash and sent Vegeta towards the ground, suddenly Gohan snapped out of his trance and remembered something, he had a flashback to after the Buu fight, on Korins tower, he had recieved a whole bag of Senzu Beans from Yajarobe.  
"Alright!" he thought as he dug into his pocket and grabbed one, "Vegeta! Catch" he yelled as he threw a Senze Bean at Vegeta, Vegeta reached a hand out and caught it, he hastily popped it into his mouth and swallowed it, suddenly, all signs of injury, battle and fatigue left him, he was stronger than before, being so close to death, he had recieved a Zenkai.

Frieza had a stunned look on his face, watching as lightning crackled all round Vegeta and he radiated with pure energy, then, all of a sudden Vegeta had teleported above Frieza, he smiled and knocked him straight towards the ground, smiling with complete satisfaction at the look of horror and pain that Frieza wore as he went flying towards the dirt.  
As Frieza got up, Vegeta yelled out to him, "This is my time Frieza, for my father, for every Saiya-jin you layed even a finger on, and for all those years you tormented me, I shall even the score!"  
He extended both arms and palms open started charging up a blast, "Say good-bye Frieza, you will meet your demise again, here today, by the hands of Prince Vegeta".  
"FINAL BANG ATTACK!" he yelled out as a bright energy wave was sent towards Frieza.  
Frieza just stood there, paralyzed in fear as he was obliterated by the blast into nothing.

Gohan was flying towards Vegeta to congratulate him when out of the blue, a voice said "Well, you managed to get rid of him, but now you have me to face, I wouldn't celebrate just yet"  
The smiles faded from Vegetas and Gohans faces, as they looked at Cell, they had completely forgotton about him, now they had another fight on their hands, and Gohan was thinking it was going to be just as hard as the last.

"So which one of you pathetic insects will I be fighting today? said Cell slickly.  
Vegeta and Gohan just both looked at each other and nodded, "Both of us" they said simultaneously with grins on their faces.  
"But, but that's not fair, you can't both fight" said Cell, wearing a look of fear on his face.  
"Why should we play fair, it's not as though you ever did, now prepare yourself fool" said Vegeta.  
"Vegeta" said Gohan cautiously, "Don't take him lightly, both of us fighting is not going to guarantee a win, we have to fight this fight with our heads"  
"Right, I get you Gohan" replied Vegeta.  
Meanwhile Cell was looking at Vegeta funnily, this couldn't be the Vegeta he knew, taking advice from someone else, "Ohh well, what does it matter" he thought to himself, "I'll squash them both like they're nothing, I am...  
But he was interrupted as Gohan threw a small blast at him, Cell, caught off guard barely had time to dodge, moving to the left just in time, but at that moment Vegeta had faded over beside him and with a two-fisted hit, he slammed Cell into Gohan awaiting knee, causing Cell to spit up some blood.  
Not holding back though, Cell soon quickly regained his posture and stood up tall, and with a scream outstretched his arm and let to beams of energy fly, one and Gohan and one at Vegeta, they had not been expecting this, and were soon being driven back by the blasts, Vegeta powered up and managed to throw his blast off, but it seemed Gohan was having a little trouble, Vegeta quickly flew over and kicked the blast away.  
"Wow Vegeta, you really have surpassed me" said Gohan respectfully, "Your power amazes me"  
"No time for sentiments Gohan, we have a fight on our hands" said Vegeta, his gaze fixed on Cell.

And with that Vegeta lept at Cell, Gohan followed lead and flew after him, Cell braced himself as the two Saiya-jins connected with him, a shockwave was let out as Cell blocked Vegetas kick and Gohans punch, they were both stringing together punch, kick, punch, punch, blast combos, unlike anything that had been witnessed before, but Cell was blocking and dodging as though they were nothing.  
"Something's wrong" Vegeta thought to himself, "He isn't tiring down one bit, we're throwing all this at him and he's not even fatigued.  
Cell had noticed this momentary lapse in Vegetas concentration and punched on the chance, giving him a hard and fast punch to the face, sending him flying backwards, as Gohan looked backwards to check on Vegeta, he knew straight away he had made a big mistake, then wham, a foot had been firmly implanted in his back, sending him flying as well.  
Cell took this time and powered up 2 blasts, then quickly let them go in the directions of the two warriors, they barely had time to block as the blasts hit, alot of smoke and shockwaves later, the two Saiya-jins emerged, clothes tattered, and a few grazes and cuts here and there.

Vegeta regained his pose and spat out some blood, "Are you okay Gohan?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just fine and dandy" he replied, although he certainly didn't look it.  
"We can't beat him in this state Gohan, we're going to have to try something else, and I know exactly the thing"  
"What's that Vegeta?" asked Gohan  
"Fusion"  
"What! Are you serious, geez Vegeta this is a big move, do you think it will work?"  
"Of course it will, we'll take a Senzu Bean each, then distract him somehow, then I'll lower my power level, and bam, we perform the dance"  
"Okay then Vegeta, I trust you on this" said Gohan as he grabbed two beans from his pocket and passed one to Vegeta.

After the beans had been eaten Vegeta yelled out to Cell "Come get me you big green technique stealing freak"  
Cell, enraged did exactly what Vegeta wanted, he charged at the two in fury, "NOW GOHAN!" screamed Vegeta as the two of them fired blasts at Cell then flew away, "That should keep him distracted long enough" thought Vegeta.  
They landed on a flat bit of land and immediately readied themselves for the dance, Vegeta had matched his power level to Gohans, "Alright, let's do this"  
"FUUUU, SIIIOOOONNNNN, HAAAA!"  
There was a huge bright light as the two bodies became one, Cell watched on in fear as the warrior "Vehan" was born.


	6. Two New Warriors Emerge

_RoSaT_

"Goten, our year is almost over, we have ascended beyond imagination, I have felt fathers power from in here, and I know you have too, I think it's safe to say that we have surpassed even him, this training was worthwhile, we must use it wisely" said Trunks with an air of satisfaction.  
"Don't worry Trunks, I know all of this, all that's left is to find out who's the strongest between the two of us" replied Goten with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Okay, you're on, the usual 10 minutes then?"  
"Sounds good...GO!"  
In no time at all the two had disappeared and all that could be seen was sparks of electricity all over the vast room, as the two were giving it their all, it was amazing, Trunks would throw a punch, Goten would block then counter, block then counter, block then counter, always the occasional hit being got in, and when it did, dealing great damage.  
As the two bounded around the room after each other, chasing after one another, Goten yelled out "5 minutes to go Trunks" then quickly faded out and sent a blast towards Trunks, hitting him in the back and sending him flying towards the ground, hitting it hard then bouncing back up, as he slowly got to his feet, all he could see was Goten flying towards him, leg outstretched, readying to kick, Trunks prepared to grab it, but Goten had disappeared, then Trunks turned around just in time to see a knee come into his gut and then a punch to the face sent him flying again, skidding along the ground.  
Gotne flew into the air, "KA ME HA ME HA!" the blast rocketed towards Trunks and connected as a perfect hit, when the smoke cleared, and unconscious Trunks in base form was lying on the ground.  
Goten flew down and Picked him up, flying back towards the sleeping quarters and lay him down to bed.  
A few hours later Trunks woke up, "What happened he asked?"  
"I won, that's what" said Goten in an annoying taunting voice.  
A look of surprise and frustration came across his face as Goten started laughing, "Damn you" he yelled as he blew up Gotens bed, then turned back over to sleep.  
Goten immediately stopped laughing and thought to himself "Aww, dammit, where am I going to sleep now, stupid sore loser"

_Back at the Battlefield_

"Who are you?" asked Cell, voice trembling with fear as he surveyed this new foe.  
"I am your worst nightmare, and that's more than you need to know, since you won't even be long enough to care" said Vehan cooly.  
Cell blinked, and in that short instant, Vehan had flown forward and landed 5 hits to Cells gut and face, crippling him and forcing him to lie on the ground with pain.  
"A...a..amazing" Cell managed to splutter out, "i can't beat him, I'll have to use my old technique.  
And with that he started swelling up very large, readying for a self destruct.  
"Ohh no you don't Vehan thought to himself, I won't let you do this again.  
And with that, he put one hand to his side, and one out in front, "MAAAA SENNNN KOOOO FLASH!" he yelled as he brought both hands together and launched a explosive blast at Cell, the kickback was so large it even forced Vehan back a few metres, Cell looked on in terror as he was engulfed in the blast, and instantly wiped out from existence.

"Well, that was easier than I expected" thought Vehan to himself, "It feels as though everyone is at the Lookout, I'll make my way there I guess".  
And with an explosive force, he took off upwards towards the lookout, flying at in incredible speed, he started thinking to himself, "What are we going to do now, with Goku gone and all...".  
But he was interrupted as he had already arrived at the lookout, he landed and everyone looked over to him.  
"HEY!" yelled out Krillin in delight, you must be the guy that killed Cell, say, what's your name?"  
But just as Vehan opened his mouth to speak there was a bang and two bodies were thrown to the side, everyone looked down to see Vegeta and Gohan lying on the ground.  
As the two got to their feet and dusted themselves off, everyone looked in awe at the two, finally Piccolo spoke up.  
"I get it now, that guy that came up here, he was the fusion of you two, correct me if I'm wrong"  
"Yeah, that's exactly right Piccolo, me and Vegeta fused through the dance" said Gohan.  
"Well I'm impressed Gohan, what a good idea"  
"Actually Piccolo, it wasn't my idea, it was Vegetas" said Gohan with a grin on his face.  
"Wow Vegeta" said Krillin in surprise, "You actually came up with the idea to fuse?"  
"Yes, I knew we couldn't beat him alone, plus I've known the effects of Fusion before, the power you achieve is amazing, I knew it would be more than enough"  
"Well well well, I'd be really interested to hear the whole story, if either of you would tell us?" asked Yamcha.  
"Okay, I'll do it" said Gohan, "You see, it started like this...and then we flew up here" said Gohan wearily as he finished the long story.  
"That's amazing!" said Mr. Popo.  
"Tell me" said Vegeta, "Where are Trunks and Goten?"  
"They're in the RoSaT" replied Tien, "They should be out in about half an hour now".  
"Alright, we wait for them" said Vegeta sternly.

_In the RoSaT_

Trunks and Goten stood facing each other in the Room of Spirit and Time, just staring, no words, "Goten" said Trunks quietly, "We only have one day left in this place, whaddya say we have one last round and spend the rest of the day recuperating"  
"Sounds good" replied Goten, equally as quietly.  
As though both reading each others minds, they took off at the same time, moving so fast that a trail of lightning was following them behind, sound booms just like thunder could be heard echoing all throughout the room.  
It was like a mighty storm brewing up, this one last fight was acting causing a storm, dark clouds loomed overhead as lightning crackled down from the clouds and hitting the two Saiya-jins, lighting them up and revealing their stern expressions, they were emitting so much power it was as though they were living lightning rods.  
Trunks and Goten were giving it their all, it was not just a training battle, they were both acting as though it was a real fight, faces contorted in concentration, trying to figure out what to do next, Goten faded out as Trunks threw a punch to his head and reappeared behind Trunks, but Trunks anticipated it and thrust his leg out and caught Goten in the abdomen, Goten doubled over and held his stomach, Trunks pounced on this opportunity and started a furious assault of punch and kick combos, striking Goten with so much force, spitting out blood, Goten came to his senses and regained his posture, he faded out and above Trunks, he gave him a kick to the top of his head and was on top, forcing Trunks back, this time with his own punch and kick combos, after a while Trunks pulled out and incredible block as Goten punched Trunks in the stomach and then tried to spin kick him in the head, Trunks had grabbed his leg between his arm and body, holding Goten still, not letting him escape.

"It seems we're both even, there's not enough difference in our power to determine a winner, shall we keep going or do you want to settle this?" asked Trunks.  
"How about we keep going" said Goten as he spun his body round and kicked Trunks in the neck with his free leg, "I haven't shown you my full power yet, just wait"  
Trunks wore a look of great surprise on his face as Goten flew to the ground and got into a powering up pose.  
"AAAGGGHHHHH!" cried out Goten, as if in pain, Trunks was just looking on, with a mixed expression of fear, anger and awe.  
Gotens muscles were bulging up, his electricity was changing from blue to green and his pupils were getting smaller, it was like a USSj3.  
Goten finished powering up, "Do you like the new look?" he asked, in a new voice, more deeper and gruff.  
"Wow Goten, when did you manage this?" asked Trunks.  
"I've been training at night when you've been sleeping, I haven't been able to sleep, I keep having nightmares of my father being eaten by Buu, so I decided to take up some extra training"  
"Let's see how I fare against this new form of yours" said Trunks anxiously.  
Trunks took off, he threw an incredibly fast punch at Goten, but it was blocked as though it was nothing, he faded behind Goten, expecting to surprise Goten from behind, but when he looked, Goten was facing him with a smile on his face, "Man, this new level of Gotens is intense, I have to chance, but I've got to try get at least one hit in" and with that he started an onslaught of kicks, punches and knees, elbows, anything he could physically attack with, but Goten was just slowly drfting backwards, dodging every attack, rather lazily too.  
Angered by the ease of which Goten was dodging his attack, Trunks became infuriated, and with extraordinarily fast speed he faded out and above Goten, "GALICK GUN!" screamed out Trunks, as a large purple blast connected with Goten point blank range, sending him sailing towards the ground.  
"Yes!" thought Trunks, maybe this new form isn't as strong as I thought. But as the smoke cleared, there stood a rather raggled looking Goten, his clothes all a tatter, but not a single scratch on his body, Trunks was speechless as Goten flew towards him with incredible speed and halted to a stop, his face an inch away from Trunks, "You ready?" he asked, but before Trunks even had a chance to open his mouth, Gotens fist had sunk into Trunks gut, instantly Trunks had slipped into base form, slumped over Gotens fist.

_Back outside_

"It's almost time" said Piccolo.  
Everyone looked at him and nodded, Vegeta was sitting over in a corner by himself, "What's this power I've been feeling? It couldn't be Trunks or Goten could it, they couldn't have benefited from that one years training that much, whoever it was, they have definately surpassed me, and by quite a way".  
But his train of thought was interrupted as Mr. Popo said "Look, the door, it's opening"  
There, in all his glory stood Goten, in his USSj3 form, everyone just gaped at him, as they felt his tremendous power and saw Trunks over his shoulder.  
"What happened to him?" asked Vegeta, "Tell me now boy"  
"It's nothing Vegeta, he just injured himself training, Dende can fix him up right now, can't you Dende?" asked Goten.  
"Why yes I can".  
After a brief moment, Trunks stood up, gazing around at everybody, "Uhhh hey guys, he said rather sheepishly".

Now that Trunks was healed Vegeta was just staring in awe at Goten, transfixed as Goten stood there emitting a power unlike he had ever imagined, "Tell me boy, what do you call this form?"  
"Uhhh, it doesn't really have a name, USSj3 I guess" replied Goten shyly.  
"Amazing" said Piccolo, "Imagine how powerful these two are when they're fused, have you tried it?"  
Everyone just stared at the two, waiting for an answer, "Well no, we haven't, we were too focused on our individual training" said Trunks, "Kinda silly now that you think about it, would've been interesting, two fused SSj3..."  
Everyone seemed to float off to another world momentarily, pondering the strength of the new Gotenks, when Piccolo all of a sudden said "Let's gather up the Dragon Balls, I want to wish back Goku"  
No-one had been expecting this, after snapping out of their day dreams it became clear that everyone thought this was a good idea, after a vote of approval from Dende everyone decided to go together this time, so Vegeta Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Bulma decided to go look while the rest stayed at the Lookout and decided to sparr until the rest got back.  
"Let's swing by my house to grab the radar before we go blindly searching" ordered Bulma, "Now carry me Vegeta, and not too fast!"  
With a roll of his eyes at Krillin and a mutter of "Wifes eh?" they were off.

"DAD!" yelled out Bulma as they got to Capsule Corp. "Where's the Dragon Radar?"  
"Oh hello Bulma" said her dad cheerily, "Would you like some tea and cakes" asked her mum.  
"Yes please!" cried out Goten and Trunks, wide smiles decorating their faces, but quickly faded as Bulam screamed at them "Nooo! No wasting time, we've gotta get this over and done with!"  
Trunks made an angry cat noise as he said to Goten "What's up with today?"  
"Wouldn't have a clue" replied Goten  
They were about to sneak a cake when Bulma shouted out, "Vegeta! Let's go!"  
With another sad look on his face Vegeta rather reluctantly lifted up Bulma as they flew off to the first Dragon Ball.


	7. Goku's Refusal, A new Training

cheesy theme music

_(I can't be bothered writing about the gathering of the Balls, it won't be very interesting._

/cheesy theme music

As they arrived at the Lookout, everyone was greeted with a big cheery welcome, Krillin noticed that Tien had a big fat black eye, as he from Tien to Piccolo, he noticed Piccolo had a grin on his face and flashed Krillin a thumbs up

"Dende, will you do the honours?" asked Goten.  
"Ok" said the Namek, "Arise, Shenlong!"  
The sky darkened, and lightning crackled around the sky as the Balls started to glow, Goten decided to power down to base, not wanting to attract any lightning towards the Lookout.  
All of a sudden Shenlong burst from the Balls and started swimming into the sky, twisting himself around the Lookout he took form and turned to face the Z-Gang.  
"You who have summoned me, speak your wish now" boomed the Dragon.  
"Ummm, please revive the warrior known as Goku" asked Dende.  
The Dragon searched around for a moment and then spoke up, "The one called Goku is in the afterlife, he does not wish to be revived just yet, he says to return the Balls and then make the wish when he is ready"  
Everyone thought aloud, "In the afterlife? But I thought Buu ate him"  
"Supreme Kai must've got him or something"  
"But how could he? He was inside Buu"  
"Who cares, at least this way we can get him back" said Gohan.  
"Gohan's right" said Piccolo, let's just return the Dragon Balls and wish him back when he is ready.  
"Ok" said Dende. "Shenlong, that is all, you may leave"  
"Very well, farewell"  
And with that the Dragon emitted a bright light as he disappeared and the Balls scattered.

"Well, how are we going to get to the afterlife?" asked Piccolo, "We need to get there to see Goku"  
"Piccolo? Why all of a sudden are you so interested in seeing my dad?" asked Gohan.  
"No reason, I just want to go train with him, I haven't fought him in a long while"  
"Everyone, grab a hold of me" ordered Vegeta sternly, "I'll take us there using Instant Transmission"  
"Great idea Vegeta" said Krillin, "Hey how about we all go, it'll be great seeing Goku again, and I wanna see what Supreme Kais planet is like"

So everyone crowded around Vegeta, there was Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha. Vegeta searched around for Gokus energy, once he had found it he muttered "There" and in an instant they were on Supremes Kais planer, all facing a rather surprised Goku, who had not been expecting this drop in of visitors.

"Uhhhh, hey guys" said Goku uncertainly, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story you see" said Piccolo, "In short, we just wanted to come here and train with you"

"Hey! That's a great idea, as long as Kibitoshin doesn't mind, you don't, do you?"

"Not at all Goku, your friends are most welcome" replied Kibitoshin courteously.

Suddenly King Kai appeared out of nowhere, "Hey King Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"Well Goku, I want you, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Gohan to train with Kibitoshin while I take the rest with me"

"Uhh, sure King Kai………" But before Goku could finish, Piccolo interrupted, "No King Kai, I wish to remain here and train with Goku, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all Piccolo, alright, the rest of you, I'll take you to the other side of the planet, we will train there"

And with that, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were off with King Kai.

"Alright everyone" said Kibitoshin, "We will begin right away, for now I just want you to split up and sparr, Goku, you go with Goten and Gohan, and Vegeta you go with Trunks, Piccolo, I want you to train with me, there are some things I want to teach you"

With a puzzled look from everybody, Piccolo flew off with Kibitoshin while the rest readied themselves to train.

"I'm thinking it should be you and me against Goten dad" said Gohan.

"What are you talking about Gohan? We all know you're the strongest of us all here"

"Ohh no, not anymore dad, you wait until you see what Goten has achieved, it's going to take both of us to take him down"

With a look of surprise and intrigue Goku gave a cheeky smile and said "C'mon Gohan, let's take this ratbag down"

"Don't think you will take me down that easy dad" And with that Goten burst into his SSj3 form, Goku looked surprised, and then his eyes widened even further as Goten started powering up again, the skies darkened as Goten had reached his USSj3 form.

Goku winced at the power, but quickly regained himself, and gave a Gohan a little nod then flew at Goten.

_Trunks and Vegeta_

"Trunks" said Vegeta, "It feels as though we are about even in power, but make no mistake, with my experience and skill, you'll never strike me down"

"Just like you always are dad, full of talk"

A look of absolute rage came over Vegetas face, "You'll pay for that boy, don't speak to me like that!"

He disappeared and then an instant later, Trunks was sent flying forwards after Vegeta gave him a quick to the back.

"Hey, no fair" yelled out Trunks "No Instant Transmission"

"Everything is fair in a fight my son, that's one of the first rules you must learn"

Again Vegeta disappeared and gave Trunks a kick to the head, he began to give a quick flurry of kicks and punches all in Trunks gut and head, "All talk am I now boy?" said Vegeta, with satisfaction writing all across his face as he was pounding his son with all he had, after hearing these words Trunks managed to regain himself and found an opening in his fathers defence, he ducked under a punch an head butted his father in the stomach, his father doubled over and Trunks sprung backwards, "GALICK GUN!" screamed out Trunks, Vegeta looked up just in time to see the blast hit him.


	8. A Fair Boost

_Goku, Gohan and Goten_

Goten was slowly flying backwards as Goku and Gohan were attacking him with all they had, Goku powered up to his FpSSj3 and Gohan powered up to his max Chou form, both had blue electricity crackling around them while Goten was emitting green electricity.

Goku fell out while he let Gohan continue the physical assault, he flew back and caught his breath, "Man, this new form is something, I'm going to have to think of something, and fast"

Goten seemed to be getting bored of defending, so he started on the attack, one lightning fast punch to Gohans face sent him flying backwards, Gohan quickly flipped around to face Goten, wiping blood from his mouth, flew over to his dad, the two conversed for a little while then both flew towards Goten, just before they reached him, Gohan flew out to the left, and Goku to the right, Goten wore a look of confusion on his face, but suddenly came to realization as his brother and father both put their hands to their sides and yelled "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAA!"

Goten didn't know which blast to block, he spent too much time trying to make up his mind that both blasts connected with him.

_Piccolo and Kibitoshin_

"Now Piccolo, the reason I chose you to come train with me specially is because all those others, have a transformation, this gives them a great advantage, does it not?" said Kibitoshin.

"Well, yeah, but my race doesn't wield any transformations" replied Piccolo.

"Never fear, I'm going to teach a few very useful techniques, one, is very much like the Kaio ken that Goku learnt with King Kai many years ago, it's a much more efficient technique, it can be held for longer, and boosts your power by much more, that is the first attack I will be teaching you, now then, any questions?" asked Kibitoshin.

"No, let's begin right away" said Piccolo eagerly.

"Alright then, try attack me" said Kibitoshin.

Piccolo leapt at Kibitoshin, at the last second he faded out and appeared behind Kibitoshin, he went to throw a punch, but Kibitoshin yelled out "Shano Ken!" a purple aura surrounded Kibitoshin as he moved with such speed that Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks, as he tried to follow the movement, but suddenly he was hit from behind, Kibitoshins fist had connected with the back of his skull, knocking him out cold.

"Woops" said Kibitoshin, I didn't think it would be that powerful, I better revive him"

After using his healing power, Piccolo came to, "What was that attack?" asked Piccolo, wide-eyed.

"The Shano Ken" said Kibitoshin, "It's much like the Kaio Ken, just a lot stronger and more energy conserving.

"So you're going to teach me that?" asked Piccolo.

"Precisely" replied Kibitoshin, "Now let's get to work.

_Somewhere in the galaxy on a spaceship_

"Finally, after all these years, we're going to get our revenge, it's been so long, so much training, and now, we will crush those monkeys!" said a voice malevolently.

"General, we're approaching Earth now, we don't have any track of any strong powers, but they could just be suppressing their power, we'll have to wait until we land"

"Thank you Colonel, how long until we land?" asked the General.

"About 5 hours, give or take an hour"

"Excellent" thought the General, "In just 5 hours we shall avenge the King, the King and his son, killed by a mere monkey, even after all these years I still can't accept it, but now us, his Royal Armed Forces shall avenge Lord Frieza, and the King.

flashback 

"For the last 20 years, since we learned of their deaths, since we heard about this….Super Saiya-jin, we have kept a close eye on Earth, biding our time, training for our revenge, we have seen the levels of power that these warriors have ascended to. We couldn't believe how strong these people were, so subjected ourselves to the harshest of training, driven by our need for revenge, we trained for weeks on end, even found new transformations that not even Lord Frieza could reach. We trained on planets under 100 times that of Planet Vegetas gravity (that's 1000 times Earth), almost killing ourselves, but it seemed that we were too connected to our mission of revenge that we were invincible. And now, finally, we shall go to Earth, and destroy everything that those damned Saiya-jins hold dear to them, we shall not fall like our Lords, instead we shall avenge their deaths, making those monkeys suffer…"

"General, we will be there in 4 hours"

_King Kai and co._

"Alright everyone, listen up, first things first, you're all going to learn the Kaio Ken" said King Kai.

"Mondo kool" said Krillin.

"Is that the attack Goku used against Nappa and Vegeta back on Earth?" asked Yamcha.

"The very same" replied King Kai, "And I'm going to teach it to all of you"

"That's all very well King Kai, but how long will it take for us to learn it?" asked Tien.

"Well, since you all are rather advanced fighters, I'm thinking around 1 day, you see, the more powerful and experienced you are, the easier this technique is to learn" said King Kai, "But before we begin, I want to see how well you fight, so I want you all to go head to head, on my count"

Krillin readied himself.

"3"

Tien looked around.

"2"

Yamcha gulped and braced himself.

"1"

Bubbles and Gregory watched anxiously.

"Go!"

All three fighters flew into the centre, Tien and Yamcha seemed to have targeted Krillin as the one to get rid of first, but Krillin wasn't going to lay down and let them take care of him, he was blocking all of their attacks, they were coming thick and fast, Tien would kick, Yamcha would punch, but Krillin would use his knee, or his elbow and block every blow.

"Wow" thought King Kai to himself, "Krillin is a cut above these two, I can tell he is going to benefit most from this training"

Krillin seemed getting frustrated with the other two ganging up on him, so he decided to go after Yamcha, he span around on of Tiens kick and gave a sweeping kick to Tiens head and sent him flying backwards, Krillin then quickly turned to face Yamcha, Yamcha gulped as Krillin came after him, he started a furious onslaught of punches and kicks on Yamcha, none of them being blocked, he sent Yamcha flying back with a particularly powerful attack, "Now" thought Krillin to himself, and he stretched his two arms out, one pointing at Tien and one pointing at Yamcha, "KA ME HA ME HA!" yelled Krillin as the two beams connected with the two fighters.

"Wow" thought Krillin to himself, panting, "Good thing I've kept training with 18, or else I could've never taken those two"

_On Earth_

There was a huge explosion in the mountains outside Gokus house, a very large spaceship had landed and crushed most of the forest and bringing down the mountain. Chichi and Videl quickly rushed out of the house to see what was going, but what met their eyes was a huge energy blast coming their way, it completely decimated the house, and the two woman with it.

"Those two had a larger than normal power, they must be related to the Saiy-jins, everyone, go search the planet and report back if you find anything, kill anyone and everyone you come across, Colonel Blaze, Admiral Fyre, Corporal Flame and Major Scorch, you come with me, we're off to Capsule Corp. There we will establish our base and force the scientist there to work for us, we will never be short of technological means. This is sure to draw out the Saiya-jins and lead them here, now, let's go" said General Inferno.

"Yes sir!" replied the other 4 Changelings.

They set off at an incredible pace towards West City, where Capsule Corp. was based, when they arrived they barged into the main office, the secretary tried to stop them, "I'm very sorry sir but you must wait or schedule and appointment to see the Doctor." But all it managed to get her was a blast to the head. Hearing the explosion, Dr. Briefs and Bulma came rushing out to the main lobby, only to be greeted by the 5 warriors.

"Who are?" screamed out Bulma, "Why are you here"

"Do not worry about who we are or why we're here little girl" said General Inferno, "All you need to know now is that you work for us".

"And if we don't?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Then we kill the girl" said Colonel Blaze, with a sneer on his face as he showed them Bra.

"Noooo" yelled out Bulma, "Don't hurt her"

"No need to for panic, as long as you do what we say, no-one will get hurt, understand?" said General Inferno airily.

"Ok then" replied Bulma very sourly, "What do you want us to do?"

A smile spread across the Generals face as he thought to himself, "Not long now"


	9. Be Prepared

_King Kai and co._

Krillin and King Kai were sitting at the table eating, Tien and Yamcha were still out cold outside.

"That was very good before Krillin, I didn't think you would be able to take both of them by yourself, I'm impressed" said king Kai rather happily.

"Thanks" said Krillin, "But really………." But he was cut across as Dendes voice rang above them, "King Kai?" asked the voice.

"Yes Dende, what is it?"

"Something is attacking the planet, we need everyone here right now" said Dende worriedly.

"Okay Dende, I'll go alert everyone right now."

And with that he had Instant Transmission away.

_Piccolo and Kibitoshin_

"Shano Ken" yelled out Piccolo as a purple aura burst around him, "Wow, he's sustaining it" thought Kibitoshin, but Piccolos train of thought was interrupted and King Kai suddenly appeared in front of him, "North Kai, what a pleasant surprise" said Kibitoshin.

"No time for small talk Kibitoshin, there's something going down on earth, meet me where my fighters are training right away, I've just got to get the rest and then I'll see you there" said King Kai

"Ok, right away". And with that Kibitoshin grabbed hold of Piccolo and they disappeared, as did King Kai.

_Goku, Gohan and Goten_

There was sparks flying, and blood being spilt, as a heavily injured Goten was being beaten on by Goku and Gohan, the two fighters had managed to wear him down with there skill and experience, Goten may have been more powerful than them, but it's not always power that wins a fight.

Gohan and Goku flew back to finish the fight when King Kai teleported in between Goten and the other two.

"King Kai?" said Goku, "What are you doing here?"

"No time to talk, teleport to where Krillin and the others are now, I'll explain everything when I get there…GO NOW!"

"Ok, Goten, Gohan, grab hold" said Goku

Then in an instant all four had disappeared.

_Trunks and Vegeta_

Trunks was lying on the ground in a slumped heap, Vegeta stood over him in the air, "Sorry Trunks, but you'll never be able to beat me, BIG BANG……."

King Kai had teleported behind Vegeta, stopping him from attacking.

"What do you want!" asked Vegeta, "Speak quickly"

"Shut up Vegeta, you and Trunks need to come with me now, I'll explain everything when we get to where we're going, quick, go get Trunks"

Vegeta flew down to the ground and picked up Trunks, he grabbed onto King Kai and then they teleported away.

_The Meeting Place_

King Kai, Vegeta and Trunks teleported in.

"North Kai, what's going on?" asked Kibitoshin.

"To put it short, something has attacked Earth, it seems as though they are looking for you all, they've taken control of Capsule Corp. and have destroyed most of the population, it seems like they're trying to draw you all out.

"Well what are we waiting for then!" said Gohan angrily, "Why don't we leave now to fight them?"

"Because if you went and fought them now, you most likely wouldn't win, just spend the rest of the day training here, then I am confident in your leaving" replied King Kai

"Who or what is it that's attacking the Earth?" asked Piccolo.

"It looks like a group of Changelings, the same race as Freiza, I think it's his Royal Guard, they're a lot stronger than he was though, they must be treated with the utmost caution.

"Well what are we still here for then" said Goku, "Let's get back to our training"

And with that, everyone had teleported back to their training places.

"Well" said King Kai to the three humans, "We should have this Kaio Ken sorted by the end of the day, but we have to work hard at it"

"Yes sir" said the three humans in unison

_Piccolo and Kibitoshin_

"Shano Ken……times 20!" yelled out Piccolo, his muscles bulged out incredibly, as he moved around the planet at an incredible pace, Kibitoshin not being able to follow him, there was just a purple crackling fire moving around the place.

"Alright Piccolo, I'm confident that you've got that sussed, now I have another attack to teach you before the end of the day, it's a new energy wave attack.

Piccolo landed next to Kibitoshin, leaving a few dents in the ground, as he slid out of his purple aura, "What's it called?" he asked, as beads of sweat dropped down his face.

"The Mystical Pulse, to perform it you put your hands out in front of you, look deep inside for the pure energy, all the good you have inside you, and all the evil, manipulate this, it will magnify all the energies inside you and this into the blast, like this"

Kibitoshin put his hands in front of himself, closed his eyes and concentrated, then without wwarning he yelled out "MYSTICAL PULSE!" and a huge glowing white blast shot out from his hands, decimating all the landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa!" said Piccolo, surprised.

"Now, for the rest of the day you will learn that attack, and then possible combine it with the Shano Ken"

Piccolo nodded and got to work.

_The Saiya-jins_

"Let's just do some basic weight training and then after that, we'll all sparr with the weights on, what do you all think?" said Goku.

"Sounds good, let's go guys" replied Vegeta

With huge weights attached to their limbs, the Saiya-jins powered up to their maxes and started basic muscle work outs, sweat was growing in puddles as the weights started getting heavier, combined with the increased gravity on the planet and the weights, the Saiya-jins were getting a good workout, there power was increasing with each press up, each sit up, and each crunch.

After 10 hours of solid weight and gravity training, Goku stopped them all and said "Alright guys, time's up, let's keep these weights on and do some sparring"

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" asked Gohan, "Who's fighting who?"

"How about we just have a free for all?" replied Vegeta.

"Yeah!" said Goten and Trunks at the same time.

With weights still attached, all five Saiya-jins started an all out fight, in one big flurry of kicks and punches, no-one knew who it was that their attacks were connecting with, it was just a huge blind brawl, most of it depended on luck, hoping like hell that you weren't hit, and hoping like hell that your blows were connected, after a few minutes of being hit, and hitting people, Gohan decided to try something, he put both his hands out in front of him, getting hit a few times in the gut and face, he let out a huge energy blast, it broke up the huge brawl and everyone flew backwards.

Everyone looked rather dishevelled, a lot of blood and sweat was on everyones clothes, looking from one to another, everyone shot an energy wave out, Goku shot his at Vegeta, Vegeta shot his at Goten, Gohan shot his at Goten and Trunks shot his at Gohan, there was a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared, there was four unconscious bodies on the ground, and flying in the sky, looking down on them all was Goku.

"Wow, what an intense fight" he thought to himself, "I better get us all to King Kai.

He flew down to the ground, grabbed everyone and teleported away.

_Piccolo and Kibitoshin_

"Alright Piccolo" said Kibitoshin, "This is Kachine, it's the heaviest metal in all the universe, not even Gohan or Goku could dent this back in the days of Buu when they were here, I'd like you to use the Shano Ken and Mystic Pulse to try blow it up, okay?"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot" said Piccolo.

"SHANO KEN….TIMES 20!" yelled out Piccolo as a huge purple aura burst around him, his muscles bulged immediately, veins popping out of his body, he closed his eyes and focused, then he screamed "MYSTIC PULSE!" A massive glowing white beam came out from his hands, with a crackling purple edge to it, it hit the Kachine head on.

There was a huge explosion that rattled the whole planet, smoke filled the whole clearing, a few mintues after the smoke cleared, only ¾ of the block of Kachine remained.

"Very impressive Piccolo" said Kibitoshin happily, "That's a very powerful attack you have on your hands"

"Thanks" replied Piccolo, "And thanks again for teaching me today, it's helped a lot"

"No problem, but right now I think we better meet up with King Kai and the others"

"Yeah, let's go"

Then they teleported away.

_The Meeting Place_

"Alright you three, the highest Kaio Ken I ever want you to use is times 40 Ok?" said King Kai

"Right" everyone replied.

"Good, now I want you all to use the Kaio Ken and hold it for as long as you can.

"Sure thing King Kai" said Tien.

"You ready Yamcha?" asked Krillin.

"Sure thing, I'll outlast you both" said Yamcha cheekily.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 40!" all three yelled out.

There was a huge power surge as a deep fire red aura burst around the three humans, King Kai was watching intently as the three warriors were concentrating on staying in this form.

Then all of a sudden, the five Saiya-jins and Piccolo and Kibitoshin appeared.

"Aha, so you taught them the Kaio Ken I see" said Goku.

"Yes, I'm seeing how long they can hold it for" replied King Kai.

"What level are they at?" asked Goku.

"Times 40"

Goku whistled, "My money's on Krillin"

Everyone stopped talking as Yamcha fell on the ground, in his normal base form, panting as though he'd just flown round the world several times, beads of sweat pouring from his head.

"Damn, that's hard" he said.

Now Tien and Krillin were opposite each other, staring each other down, "I'm going to win Krillin" yelled out Tien, but Krillin just stood, concentrating.

Then, without warning, Tien fell to the ground also, panting and sweating, "Krillin" yelled out King Kai, you can stop now, you won"

But Krillin just shook his head and yelled out, "KAIO KEN TIMES 50!"

His aura grew to a tremendous size, as his muscles bulged up to an unbelievable size, but he could only maintain it for 10 seconds or so as he fell to the ground on all fours, panting harder than the other two.

"Very impressive Krillin" said King Kai, "But I told you not to go past times 40"

"Everyone, please, hurry to the Lookout now" Dendes voice rang through everyones ears, "We have Senzu Beans to heal you all up.

"He's right" said Kibitoshin, "Let's go"

And everyone grabbed onto someone else, as they all teleported away.


	10. Confident Gohan

_Back on Earth_

"Finally" said Dende, with an air of relief in his voice as everyone appeared at the Lookout.

"Quick Dende, give us the Senzu Beans" said Gohan.

Mr. Popo walked over and handed a bag to Gohan, after a bean had been given to everyone, Gok asked "Where is this new threat Dende?"

"Down at the Capsule Corp."

"WHAT!" yelled out Vegeta, "What are we waiting for!"

With that him and Trunks took off, everyone quickly followed.

Soon after, everyone had landed on the lawn outside Capsule Corp. The whole city was in ruins except for this one building.

"Whoever you are! Show yourself!" yelled Vegeta.

Slowly, out of the building walked five Changelings.

"How nice of you to stop in" said General Inferno, "I am General Inferno, and these are my associates Colonel Blaze, Admiral Fyre, Corporal Flame and Major Scorch, we are here to kill you, now let's fight"

"You want a fight?" said Gohan defensively, "I'll give you a fight"

There was a sparkle in Gohans eyes, and a grin spread across his face, he seemed to enjoy the prospect of a good fight, Vegeta noticed this, he turned to Goku, "Aha Kakarot, it seems your son does have the Saiya-jin fighting spirit in him after all, look at his face, he is practically trembling with excitement, HAHA, I can't wait to watch this"

A small smile came over Gokus face as he looked at Gohan, "I'm proud of you son, I know you can do this" he thought to himself.

General Inferno stepped forward, "Boy! I'm gonna squash you!"

"No sire, please, let me do the honours, this boy is but a bug to you, there is no need to step in, I'll take care of him" said Colonel Blaze, as he turned to face Gohan.

"Very well then" said Gohan coolly, "It matters not who I fight, the outcome will be the same"

"Be careful Gohan" said Goten, "Those dudes look strong" he cast a look over the five Changelings, "And ugly"

Corporal Flame just snarled as he glared at Goten.

Gohan readied himself into a fighting stance, "It's just another fight" he told himself, "You can do this, no worries"

"Finally, you're ready to go" said Blaze, grin on his face, "Let's go"

There was a surge of power as the two fighters disappeared, electricity sparked around, as the two were giving it their all, Gohan landed a punch into Blaze's jaw, right as Blaze kicked Gohan in the back, then they both threw a punch at each other, their two fists collided, a huge surge of raw power was sent out like a shockwave, almost causing the spectators to fall onto their asses.

Kick, kick, punch, kick, energy blast, punch. There were unbelievably fast combos being thrown by both of the warriors, each one being block, or connecting and dealing great damage.

Gohan head snapped back as he was kicked in the face, Blazes eyes boggled out as he was kneed in the back.

"Those two are really going at it" said Goku aloud, "But I know for a fact that Gohan has something up his sleeve"

Vegeta just stared at Goku, "What are you talking about Kakarot? I demand you tell me"

"Patience Vegeta, just wait, I get the feeling that he won't be able to keep it in for long"

The two fighters were still going hard, Gohan chasing Blaze, on the attack, forcing him back, he saw and opening as Blaze tried to kick his head, Gohan grabbed hold of Blazes leg and flicked it up, then quickly darted underneath and gave him a nice strong jab to the abdomen.

Blaze leapt back on pain, spitting out blood, after a few seconds of clutching his stomach, he stood up and wiped the blood off his lips.

"Not bad" said Blaze, "You pack quite the punch, but you're going to have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me, your power is not quite enough…..boy"

But Gohan just smirked, "You want more, fine, I'll give it to you, just watch this"

Gohan flew backwards as he bent over, hands to his side he started powering up, screaming, his muscles started to bulge slightly, as he raised his power even more, the lightning crackling around his body grew thicker, more violent and jagged, and his eyes, his eyes were different, there was an unusually gleam in them as he continued powering up, finally he hair stood on end, as one last scream was let out from the depths of his lungs, there was an explosion, then a bright light.

As the smoke cleared, there stood a beefed up Chou Gohan, larger muscles, continuous lightning crackling and rushing round his body, feeding him with energy, and spiky hair.

Blaze looked taken aback as those gleaming eyes just stared at him. But he quickly regained himself, "Don't be silly boy, you think you're the only one that can change, we are Changelings, now watch"

(BTW, these five Changelings look just like Friezas last form, except instead of purple they each have their own colour)

Blaze jumped backwards, he started yelling just as loud as Gohan, a huge fiery red aura rose up into the sky from his body, it was crackling with utter violence, the more Blaze screamed and raised his power, the more hungry his flaming red aura grew.

Horns burst out of his head, a shell-like armour grew over his shoulder and legs, spikes came out the backs of his arms, and then a layer of what seemed to be see through metal formed over his back, the colour of his body changed from white, to a deep fiery violent red, while his eyes looked as though they had flames dancing around inside the very depths of them.

The two warriors stood, eyes locked, Gohans gleaming, pure eyes, and Blazes fiery evil eyes.

Gohans eye twitched, all of a sudden the two were gone, no-body could see, until there was an explosion in the sky, everyone looked up, and saw the two in a grapple hold, fist locked, an arm wrestle of strength, the two were gripping as hard as they possibly could.

Blaze looked into Gohans eyes and just smiled, he opened his mouth, and Gohan saw ki lining his mouth, he was going to fire from his mouth, but Gohan just kept his cool, dropped down and flip kicked Blaze in the jaw, sending the blast firing into the sky.

"What amazing power these two possess" thought General Inferno, "They are so close in power that they cannot be separated, but never mind, Blaze has something in store"

"Wow" thought Goku aloud, "These two are only just getting started, they are completely even, but something's gotta give, we'll just have to wait for Gohan to show off his special technique"

Vegeta looked absolutely startled, "You mean that little trick he did before wasn't it Kakarot?"

"Nope, I don't know when he learned to do that, but it was good"

With a smile from Vegeta and the rest, they all turned back to the fight.

Blaze was rubbing his jaw as Gohan smiled, "Too slow Blaze, just like a snail"

"Don't taunt me boy, I'm leagues ahead of you, just wait, I have something for you, but not now"

With a little laugh, Gohan flew at Blaze, he phased out right before he reached Blaze and appeared underneath him, he put both his hands out in front of him and screamed, "MASENKO!"

But Blaze saw this just in time, as he countered with his own energy blast, there was a massive explosion, both fighters were thrown back at great speed, then smoke covered them.

"Gohan!" cried out Krillin.

Everyone watched on as the smoke slowly started to clear, there, was both Gohan and Blaze, standing without a scratch, although Gohan clothes were a bit tattered.

The two just stared at each other for a moment, before Blaze broke the silence, "Not bad boy, I must say, you have done well so far, but very soon you are going to go down, when I unleash my ultimate attack"

"Don't think you're the only one with something up your sleeve Blaze, I have something in store as well, you'll be surprised"

Blaze just smirked as he flew at Gohan.

There was a colossal explosion as Blazes fist met Gohans fist, the two had collided in a massive fury of punches and kicks, there were limbs flying all over the place as both of them were exchanging blows, each one met with a block, or connecting and causing damage, spit and blood was all over the place as the fight got more intense, each blow dealing more damage, the blocking was getting more lax, and guard being let down. Both fighters were becoming weary and tired, sloppy in their technique, but neither warrior seemed to be losing more power than the other. Finally Gohan got a good solid hit on Blaze, fist embedded in Blazes jaw bone, there was an almighty crack when it connected, his head snapped back and Gohan saw this as an opportunity to get in there, he started dealing punches to the stomach, kicks to the head, in a fast and furious tussle, Gohan was beating down on Blaze. Gohan drew his fist back to give one last, final deadly blow, as he concentrated all his energy into his fist, energy crackling around his fist he let it fly towards Blazes skull, but Blaze regained consciousness just in time, saw the fist coming towards him and Instant Transmission behind Gohan. Gohans fist hit nothing but mid-air as Blaze gave a little chuckle behind his back.

"How did you do that?" asked Gohan, "Surely you couldn't move that fast after an assault like that?"

"Ahhhh, the wonders of Instant Transmission, don't you think?"

He wore a supreme smile on his face, as he looked at Gohans expression of horror.

"By the look on your face, I take it you don't know the technique, funny really, it's the new way to travel, everyone's doing it"

The rest of the Changelings gave a little chuckle at this.

"Never mind, that move won't help you in this fight, wait and see" said Gohan coolly.

"Very well boy, we shall see" said Blaze.

With a smirk, he disappeared, but Gohan just thrust his fist out in front of him and it slammed into Blazes face, Blaze stumbled back a few feet, clutching at his face.

"How….how did you do that?" said Blaze, as he pulled his hands away from his face, revealing a bloody nose.

"I can anticipate your movements Blaze, your body is too big, it disturbs the air, that way, I can focus on the area around me and tell if anything is coming; your little trick won't work"

Blaze let out a cry of frustration, he screamed as a bright, fiery red aura burst into the sky, his eyes got back the flames that danced around inside them, he turned to stare at Gohan, with a look capable of killing, he said "Boy! It's time to stop playing around, I'm going to kill you"

"Prove it" said Gohan with a wide grin on his face.


	11. A Hasty Retreat

Blaze let out a huge cry of frustration and burst off towards Gohan at incredible speed, his aura was crackling high into the sky, Gohan could feel the heat from where he was, he readied himself as Blaze got closer, but before Blaze reached him, there was a searing pain all over Gohans body, it felt like he was on fire, he looked at Blaze, who just gave a smile and came even closer. The pain was getting worse, it felt as though his very bones were on fire, he fell on the ground, writhing in agony. The rest of the Changelings were just looking towards the Z Fighters with large smiles on their faces.

"What's happening to him?" screamed out Goten.

"It's quite simple really" said General Inferno slowly, "How do you think he got his name, he can manipulate heat and fire"

"What a dirty trick, how cheap, Gohan has no chance if he can't even move" said Vegeta sadly.

"Don't worry Vegeta, Gohan just has to realize one thing and that heat can't even scathe him" said Goku.

"Huh?" queried Vegeta

"Just watch, he'll figure it out"

There was a scream of pain from Gohan as Blaze punched him on the ground and left a large burn mark in the shape of a fist where he hit him.

"Boy, I told you that you couldn't beat me, if you can't handle the heat……get out of the kitchen, HAHAHA"

But Gohan just looked up at Blaze, with that sparkling gleam in his eye, he got an idea, maybe he if raised his power to its maximum, his aura would protect him from the heat.

Gohan lept up, put his hands to his side and let out a cry of anguish, a huge blue aura burst around him, reaching further up into the sky than Blazes, thick jagged blue lightning was crackling around his body, and his eyes glowed white.

"I can't feel a thing now" Gohan said coolly.

"Let's get back to our fight then….boy!" replied Blaze angrily.

The two burst towards each other, all that could be seen was a red streak and a blue streak darting around the battlefield after each other.

There was a huge large flare of energy as the two fighters came together and were locked in a game of mercy, gripping each others hands, they powered up as much as they could, Gohans blue aura melded with Blazes red, and a humongous purple flare was filling the sky as the two were giving it their all, Blaze started to over power Gohan, "You can do it Gohan, just let it loose" yelled Piccolo from the sidelines.

"He's right" thought Gohan, and with a cry of anger, he clean snapped off one of Blazes hands, there was blood spurting everywhere and Blaze was screaming out in absolute agony.

"Alright!" said Goku happily, "He's got him now"

"Pathetic" Inferno thought out aloud.

Blaze was on the ground, cringing in pain as Gohan just floated in the sky, looking down with supreme superiority.

"Finish him Gohan!" yelled out Vegeta

Gohan nodded and turned back to face Blaze, "This is it Blaze, I'm going to finish you off with my new attack"

"Don't be foolish boy, I may only have one hand, but I can still use MY ultimate attack, you better be careful"

"Bring it"

Blaze stood up and put both arms to his side, his fiery red aura burst into the sky, more ferocious than ever, at the same instant, Gohan did the very same and his blue aura flared up, "Get ready for death boy, no-one can survive this" said Blaze.

Gohan just started at him, eyes gleaming

"MAAAAAA SENNNNN KOOOOOO MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gohan, and at the same time Blaze let his hand fly forward as he yelled out "BLAZE BURNING BUSTER!"

A huge red energy wave was sent flying from Blaze hand, it looked like a flamethrower, roaring towards Gohan, but Gohans attack was ripping towards Blaze as well, a huge purple wave, the two met in the middle, red on purple, the explosion was massive, too huge to comprehend, both fighters were lost in smoke and rubble.

Both the Z Fighters and the Changelings were looking on with bated breath, to see who emerged the victor.

There was a large gust of wind, and the smoke was swept away from the battlefield, hovering the sky was a beaten Gohan, one eye open, whole body intact, but looking in a bad condition.

After checking out Gohan, everyone's eyes turned towards Blaze, he was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, cuts and scrapes, burns and scorches all over his body, looking very much defeated.

"Sir!" yelled out Corporal Flame abruptly, "There's trouble back at base, our presence is requested immediately"

"Alright, prepare to leave at once" said Inferno rather gruffly.

"What of Blaze?" asked Admiral Fyre

"This………" replied Inferno as he let a huge energy beam loose from his hand towards Blaze, as the smoke cleared there was not a trace left.

"Let's go" he said, and with that they all Instant Transmissioned away.

"How horrible" said Krillin in disgust.

"Forget that" replied Piccolo, "we've got to find out where they're going"

"Can you sense them Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"Well of course, it's faint, but yeah I fell them" said Goku

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go"

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Goku, as the whole group stood outside the Capsule Corp.

There was a chorus of "Yes", they all said goodbye to their families and after laying a finger each on Goku, they were gone.

They arrived on a desolate planet, dusty landscape, strong winds and darker than normal.

"Wow, like…mondo creepy" said Krillin as he cast a look around the area.

"Kakarot, do you feel where they are?" asked Vegeta

"Yeah, off that way" replied Goku as he turned around and pointed behind everyone else.

"Well then, let's go" said Piccolo.

They all took off, looking around as they flew, taking in the planet; it wasn't very pleasant to look at, seemed a lot like the backdrop out of a horror movie.

Suddenly what seemed like an incredibly large palace came into view over the horizon, "That must be where they're hiding out" said Piccolo sourly, "Let's go take 'em down"

With an extra burst of speed the Z fighters sped off into the distance towards the palace.

After a few minutes of flying, they arrived in front of the palace; it loomed out over them like a lion over its prey.

"Well, how should we approach this?" asked Vegeta.

"Bust down the front door!" cried out Yamcha enthusiastically.

"Idiot! We are not…….." Vegeta replied angrily before he was cut across by Goku, "What a great idea Yamcha, show them that we're not afraid, arrive with a bang"

Everyone agreed, although Vegeta was wearing a sour look on his face.

As they all screamed out and unleashed their trademark attacks, the door was busted down with a rather large bang, then they all entered inside.


	12. The Spotlight's on Krillin

The room was empty; everyone looked around but saw nothing…..then suddenly, the whole palace locked down as a voice rang through, the voice of General Inferno, "Welcome all, to the Planet Freeza, as you may be able to tell, you're going to have to fight your way to the top, there's 4 levels, a fight at each until you reach the top, where I'll be waiting for you…..good luck, you'll need it"

"Well then" said Goku, "I guess the first fight will be on this level, I can't wait, and I'm pumped"

"Uhhh, Goku" said Piccolo, "Do you reckon you could leave these fight to myself and the Humans, it's just, we haven't had a decent fight in a while, it'd be nice, and I promise that if things get nasty, you or the others can step in"

"Sure thing Piccolo, sounds good, I really wanna see how much you have all improved"

"Thanks"

Everyone got to it, warming up and doing a few stretches, waiting for the first fighter to walk through the door opposite them, there was an anxious air hanging around, as everyone was waiting on tenterhooks for the first battle.

Suddenly, there was a mechanical noise, and the door at the end of the room started sliding open, out of it walked Major Scorch, he looked exactly like Blaze did before he transformed, except instead of red, he was orange.

He looked a little nervous as he cast a gaze around all the Z fighters, but as Infernos voice rang through the room once again with a few words of encouragement, Scorch swallowed the lump in his throat and looked very much reassured.

"Well, I see no point in dragging this fight on, I know how powerful you are, so I might as well transform right away" said Scorch.

And with that, he powered up, changing into the exact same form Blaze did in the last battle, except, instead of a red tinted body, and flaming red aura, it was all a deep orange.

"So" said Scorch in a gruffer than usual voice, "Who will I be fighting?"

Krillin stepped forward, "You killed 18 and Marron, I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"Be careful Krillin" said Goku worriedly

"Don't worry Goku, you saw me on King Kais planet, I can handle him" he flashed a thumbs up, and then flew over to meet Scorch.

Scorch towered over Krillin, "Very well then little man, let's get this under way shall we" he said

"You watch who you call little, I'm gonna make you pay!"

Krillin blinked, then all of a sudden, Scorch's fist had sunk into his gut, looking startled, Krillin wrenched himself away from Scorch and jumped back, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" he yelled out.

His muscles bulged, veins popped out, and a red aura burst up, his power sky rocketed.

"Thank you" said Scorch cheekily, "Now you might give me a decent fight"

Krillin just smiled and disappeared.

"Wow" thought Goku, "Krillin really has gotten better, much stronger and faster, combine that with the Kaioken, and he stands a real chance here"

Scorch's head snapped back as he was kicked from behind by Krillin, he disappeared again, this time kneeing Scorch in the face, "Let's pick this up" thought Krillin" with that, he started a rapid assault of punches to every part of Scorch's body, body contorted into all sorts of unimaginable positions, Scorch was getting beaten down.

"Scorch!" screamed out Infernos voice, "What are you doing! Fight properly"

As if snapped out of a trance, Scorch, somehow dodged Krillins attacks and ended up behind Krillin, he flew at him and started attacking from behind, with a flurry of kicks and punches, he then sent Krillin flying at fired an energy blast, but Krillin span around and fired his own, the two blasts hit each other and exploded.

The smoke cleared, and there stood both fighters, panting heavily, beads of sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"Pick it up Scorch! Don't hold anything back!" yelled out Inferno again.

Scorch's eye flickered as he heard this, "I better not upset the boss" he thought, "Best try finish this quickly as possible"

Scorch leant over and powered up, his aura stretched further and more ferociously, his muscles bulged slightly and he grew slightly taller.

"Krillin!" yelled out Goku, "You better take the Kaioken up a notch, try handle 40 times"

"He's right" thought Krillin, "40 times should be easy"

"KAIOKEN TIMES 40" yelled out Krillin, his veins popped out even more, muscles absolutely bulging, and he actually seemed taller himself.

Scorch smiled at Krillin, and Krillin smiled at Scorch, as though their minds were synchronised, they both disappeared at the same instant, shockwaves were being emitted everywhere, as the two were matching each other blow for blow, not a single hit connecting.

Krillin threw a punch at Scorch's head, but Scorch just dropped down and tried to back flip kick Krillin in the chin, but moving to the side Krillin avoided it, he rushed forward and tried to punch Scorch in the gut, but phasing out and then back in above Krillin, Scorch clenched his two hands together and brought them down on the top of Krillins head, he was sent flying towards the ground.

A huge crater formed and smoke filled the vicinity, Scorch looked happy with himself as he looked down, but he was suddenly hit from behind with an energy blast.

There was Krillin, panting, with a few scratches and a torn shirt. As the smoke around Scorch blew away, he looked very much in the same condition as Krillin.

The two smiled at each other once again.

"Very good" said Scorch slowly, "But I'm afraid it won't be enough"

"Ohh don't worry, you're not the only person with something in store" replied Krillin, grinning slightly.

"Get him Scorch!" screamed out Inferno again.

"You can do it Krillin" yelled Gohan.

Then both fighters disappeared again.

Loose bits of the floor started shaking and floating upwards as the auras of the two fighters slowly started to flare up again.

"You know what?" said Scorch slowly, "I think it's time for me to use my full power"

He let out an almighty scream as his muscles bulged slightly and his aura grew a little.

Krillin just smirked, "It's not much of an increase, I can match it"

He readied himself, spread his stance wider and dropped his arms to his sides, "KAIOKEN TIMES 50!" he yelled out.

There was a huge burst of red as his aura burst up into the depths of the room and then settled back down.

"Wow" said Yamcha impressed, "He sure knows how to handle that technique"

"Yeah" replied Tien, "We only got up to 40 times, I think he's gonna do it"

The two battlers engaged in combat yet again, it seemed Krillin had the edge, he was landing more hits and blocking more consistently than Scorch was.

"I better try get this over with as fast as I can, I won't be able to hold this form forever" Krillin thought worriedly.

Suddenly he spun round and flare kicked Scorch in the head and followed it up with a punch in the gut, doubling Scorch over, then a back flip kick to Scorch's neck which sent him sailing towards the ground. Not giving Scorch any time to recover Krillin yelled out "KA ME HA ME HAAA!"

A huge blue energy wave with a sizzling red outline was rocketing towards the cloud of smoke on the ground.

There was a scream as the blast hit Scorch and another explosion occurred.

All the Z-Fighters let out a cry of joy as Krillin flew to the ground and touched down.

Everyone started walking over to him to congratulate him, but the celebration was interrupted as a small blast was sent over and hitting Krillin square in the back.

Everyone looked over to see Scorch standing, arm outstretched, but looking very beaten up.

"Why you!" yelled out Yamcha, "I'm gonna kill you"

"No!" yelled out Krillin feebly, "Let me finish my fight"

Krillin stood up, looking in a similar condition to Scorch. He was out of Kaioken, but luckily it seemed that Scorch had powered back down now too.

"Let's go" said the two fighters at the same time.


	13. Tag Team?

It was a sorry fight to watch, no technique involved, sloppy blocking and punched and kicks thrown all over the place. "I think it's time for me to use my secret weapon" Scorch thought to himself.

He jumped back and flew to a far away spot, "Now! Be amazed as I replicate myself" he said "COPY CAT!" he yelled out, as there was a bright light and 4 more Scorch's stood there.

A look came over Krillin's face, but not one that Scorch was expecting, it wasn't fear as he thought, it was a grin.

"I've seen this technique before Scorch, I know its drawbacks" Krillin said confidently

"We'll just see how you fare, I may lose power, but do you have enough strength left in you to take 5 of me on?" replied Scorch, also confidently.

"He's right" Krillin thought to himself. "I'll just have to take a gamble…KAIOKEN TIMES 10!"

There was a small red aura as 5 Scorch's leapt at Krillin. A tussle ensued as the 5 Scorch's ganged up on Krillin, but he was holding his own, blocking or dodging all the blows being thrown at him, he saw an opportunity and flew round behind one of the replicas and gave it a hard kick to the back, sending it flying towards another copy, the hit, and now there was only 4 Scorch's to deal with.

"Nice work" thought Goku as he remembered back to the Cell Games, "He must've remembered that fight me and Cell had where I had to do the exact same think, he's fighting with his mind as well as his body, impressive"

All of a sudden there was a loud smack as the heads of two more copies smacked together, now there were 3.

Krillin dodged round the attacks of two of the clones and flew upwards to where the third was, with a kick to the head and a punch to the back the clone was on the ground out cold, the other two looked enraged and rushed towards Krillin, "Alright" he thought to himself, "I have to judge this just right"

He leapt around one of the copies punches, blocked the others kick and smacked both of them in unison with a fist each and then brought both his legs up and then axe kicked them in the necks, they both started sailing towards the ground, "C'mon" though Krillin, "Hit it!"

The two clones both collided with the third lying on the ground and lying there when the smoke cleared was one Scorch left.

Scorch got to his feet rather groggily, "Nice work" he said, "But I'm still here aren't I"

"Not for long" yelled out Krillin aggressively.

"KA"

The Z-Fighters watched anxiously.

"ME HA ME"

"That won't work again, I'll survive it just like last time" yelled out Scorch with a maniacal smile on his face.

"ZAN!" yelled out Krillin.

A blue energy wave flew out his hands, but it looked different from a regular Kamehameha, there were two rotating half Kienzans emerging from opposite sides of the energy wave.

Just before the wave hit Scorch Krillin extended his arms, and two full Kienzans erupted from the sides of the Kamehameha's and raced out and chopped Scorch into 3 bits, then the Kamehameha connected with Scorch, there was a huge explosion and Scorch's ki signal was gone.

"Yay!" everyone yelled out as Krillin dropped to the ground, exhausted from his fight.

Kabitoshin rushed over to Krillin and healed him.

"Excellent work Krillin" cried out Goku.

"Yeah, I love that combination of the Kamehameha and Kienzan" said Gohan, sounding very much impressed.

"Thanks guys" said Krillin looking embarrassed, "It was nothing really…." His voice trailed off as Vegeta interrupted, "Let's move up to the next level, we have some more fights on our hands"

"He's right" said Piccolo.

They proceeded to fly up through the gap in the roof as a watchful eye kept a close look on them. "They got lucky, Scorch was my weakest fighter, but I am certain the won't stand up to my next warrior"

The Z-fighters arrived on the next level; it was identical to the last, deserted, with a heavy door at the end and what looked like a door, set in the vast room above them. They all settled down, but were interrupted almost instantly by the mechanical clanking of a door opening, all eyes gazed upon the door at the opposite end of the room to see who it was.

"Well look at what we've got here" said the Changeling who stepped through the door, for an instant the Z-fighters almost mistook him for the tyrant Freeza, for he sounded remarkably like him, but were soon corrected when the Changeling introduced himself as no other than 'Corporal Flame.'

"Who will be my pitiful opponents today?" he asked coldly with a slight sneer on his face.

"Opponents!" yelled out Tien fiercely, "You'll be fighting me and him" he cried as he pointed over to Yamcha, who stepped forward slowly, then readied himself into a battle stance.

"2 fighters? That's no fair! General?" he asked, voice quavering with what sounded like fear.

"Don't worry" said the General over the loudspeaker, "Their battle powers combined are slightly lower than yours, you'll have no trouble"

"Haha, you hear that?" said the Corporal with a renewed confidence in his voice, "My power is higher than both of yours combined, you don't have a chance."

But Tien and Yamcha just smiled and flew at him.

The two were headed toward Flame like an arrow, and then split up just before reaching him, Yamcha going to the left and Tien still moving forward, Flame blocked Tien's punch easily but was hit from the side with a kick to the abdomen, recovering quickly, he leapt back and then rushed at Yamcha, collaring him with an outstretched arm, and then heading off towards Tien, phasing out just before reaching him and then kicking him in the head, while floating upside down above Tien.

While the two fighters were on the deck, Flame decided to power up to his higher state, the room started shaking as his incredibly large aura circulated around him, his body was a deep yellow tinge, his body glowing orange, and a dark red flaming aura around him, Tien and Yamcha felt this surge in power and sprung back onto their feet.

"It's gonna take the Kaioken to beat this guy" said Yamcha thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's take it to 30 times, that should be enough for the two of us, he can't handle two of us at that level."

The room started shaking again and floor bits stared rising from the ground, Tien and Yamcha went into a power up position as wisps of red smoke started coming off their bodies, muscles started bulging and veins popping as they both yelled "KAIOKEN…….TIMES 30!"

There was a huge surge in power as both started crackling with a flaming red aura to match Flame's.

"Well well, seems as though I've got a decent fight on my hands now" said Flame as he closed his eyes and gave a chuckle, then without warning he blasted off towards the two.

Rocketing towards Tien, Flame tried phasing out just before reaching him, but walked into a punch from Yamcha, but he just countered with an elbow to Yamcha's stomach, Tien then came in with a kick aimed at Flame's head, who threw up an elbow to block it. Tien and Yamcha were on the attack now, forcing Flame backwards slowly, punch to the face; blocked, kick to the back; avoided. The two warriors were throwing all they had at Flame, but he was up to the challenge, dodging or blocking every blow sent his way.

The three fighters seemed to be losing stamina, Yamcha dropped back for a breather while Tien carried on the onslaught, Flame took notice of this and swatted Tien as he flew towards him and sent a blast Yamcha's way, who looked up just in time to shield himself as the blast exploded upon impact. Flame smiled to himself but was taken by surprise when someone yelled out "Dodonpa!"

The blast hit Flame square in the back. Yamcha and Flame were both on the ground now; Tien was still in the air but flew downwards to land next to Yamcha.

Tien was looking fine except for a cut cheek, which was bleeding profusely, Yamcha's wrist bands were tattered and his arms burnt, while Flame's back was scorched.

"Seems as though we aren't as much of a challenge as you thought Flame" said Tien cheekily.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not at my peak yet" said Flame in an oily voice. He flashed them a wink and leapt back.

Flame crouched over and gave an almighty scream; his aura flared up massively and then settled down as he bulked up a bit. He was now a couple inches taller, and much more muscular.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"Not bad," replied Yamcha, also smiling, "But your power hasn't increased by too much, nothing the two of us can't handle"

"Damn right Yamcha" piped up Tien, "And I'm willing to bet you've lost a little bit of speed too"

"Possibly" replied Flame mysteriously, "But no matter, that won't be a large factor, and if you don't believe find out for yourself"

Tien and Yamcha looked for each other for a second, gave a little nod and started off towards Flame.

It seemed that Flame had made a mistake powering up, the two were getting more hits in than Flame could block, but strangely none were phasing him, he took them as if they were nothing, and if anything, they seemed to make him fight better and faster. Soon enough, he was on par with them, blocking all and every punch, kick, everything.

"We can't keep fighting like this Yamcha, he's gaining the upper hand" said Tien, as he received a punch to the face.

"I know" replied Yamcha, who also got a kick in the head.

Both fighters were both now on the ground while Flame was in the air above them, smiling.

"This is fun, but I feel like evening up the odds, you know, one on one"

Flame chuckled and then flew backwards, outstretched his arms and started gathering chi, he closed his eyes and focused as his aura grew and grew, it slowly started spreading into his hands. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open and he yelled "FLAMING FIRE BALL!"

A huge meteor like energy ball started falling down from the sky towards the two, "Oh no!" thought Goku, "That ball has enough power to destroy them both!"

Flame cackled manically as his ball of fiery red energy sped towards Yamcha and Tien, they were momentarily transfixed in its wake, looking on in terror as it loomed every closer.  
"What do we do now?" Yamcha desperately asked Tien.  
Tien readied himself into a fighting stance as he prepared charging up one of his most devastating attacks, "Gather energy, fire off a Kamehameha when I fire, ok?"  
Yamcha nodded and got himself ready as well, hands dropped to his side as blue chi was being drawn from the depths of his being into his pulsating hands.  
Tien had the fiendish meteor ball fixed in sight, right in the middle of a triangle he'd formed with his hands, glowing yellow.  
"KAIOKEN TIMES 40!" they both yelled as the ball was just about to hit, a cry of, "SHIN KIKOHO!" by Tien, and "KAMEHAME HAAA!" by Yamcha, as two colossal energy blasts emitted from the Z fighters, one blue, on yellow, both rocketing towards the ball.  
Time seemed to freeze as the blasts collided with the ball, a moment of nothing…and then a bright white light filled the room as the 3 attacks exploded upon impact.

"Oh no!" thought Goku as he looked on, horrified at what he saw, dust had covered the whole room and no-one could see anything…or anyone.  
"I feel…something Dad, but it's not Tien or Yamcha…but it's not Flame either, who cou…"  
Gohan was cut short as maniacal laughter filled the room once again.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You're quite lucky!" Flame yelled out, apparently to nobody in particular, if you'd decided to try deflect that physically…well let's just say those energy waves saved you. But not for long."  
The dust started settling on the ground and the battlefield was visible again, scanning around for any signs of Yamcha or Tien, everyone got a huge shock when there was just one warrior standing, gaze fixed on Flame.


	14. Unlikely Demise

He had short spiky hair, 3 eyes, a scar on his face, and was wearing funny puffy pants and a weird looking vest.  
"Haha!" he said, "My name is Tiencha!"  
"WHAT!" everyone cried out, including Flame.  
"Ooooh I get it now" said Trunks, "they must've used the cover of the explosion to do the Fusion Dance!"  
Haha yeah alright!" shouted out Goten.  
"Now" said the new warrior, "as I only have half an hour, I'd like to get this done with quickly," as he winked at Flame.  
All of a sudden Tiencha had disappeared and Flame was on the ground, clutching his stomach with Tiencha standing over him. Tiencha leapt back as Flame stood up, wiping flecks of spit away from his mouth.  
"Just for that, I'm gonna go to my max and see if you can handle that. He bent over and started powering up, aura soaring up to the ceiling, heating the whole room up, all the while talking to Tiencha, "Ya know, the boss said your two power levels together still couldn't match me, this is no competition once I'm at 100!"

Flame readied himself as he powered up to his very limit, a cheeky grin overcame his face as he stood up tall, radiating his full power.  
Tiencha closed his eyes as he raised a finger over his head, right when he yelled out "SUPER DODONPA" and brought his finger down, aimed right at Flame, Flame himself shot a Death Beam from his own finger.  
The two beams met in the middle with a colossal impact.  
"Haha" cried out Flame, "Our beams are exactly equal, what are you going to do? My full power shall overwhelm you!"  
Tiencha smiled as opened his eyes as he yelled out "KAIOKEN TIMES 50!"  
A gigantic red aura burst up about him as the strength of his Dodonpa was greatly increased, cutting right through Flame's and pierced him in the heart.  
Dropping onto one knee, hand over his chest; Flame looked up in time to see Tiencha flying towards him, fist held back, just before reaching him crying out "Wolf Fang Fist!"  
A barrage of punches and kick was unleashed on Flame, beating the life out of him, finally ending the fierce flurry with a powerful uppercut, launching Flame into the air.  
Tiencha formed a triangle with his hands and locked Flame in sight, his muscles bulged as he cried out "KIKOHO!" and a sphere of ki shot forth and obliterated Flame into nothingness.

"Aw crap" rang General Inferno's voice over the loudspeaker, "I didn't think that Admiral Fyre would be needed, but he'll be waiting for you at the next level, just you wait."  
As the Z Fighters flew up through the hole in the roof to the next level, Vegeta turned to the others and asked, "Alright, who's fighting next?"  
"Me," came Piccolo's voice. "Goku said me and the Humans could fight, they've all had a shot so it's my go now."  
"Okay, but are you sure you can handle it Piccolo, by the sounds of it this guy could be pretty tough"  
"Nah, don't worry bout me" he replied as a smile appeared on his face, "Kibitoshin taught me a thing or two"  
Piccolo was the first to land as they all touched down; standing at the other end of the room was a Changeling who could be no other than Admiral Fyre.  
Looking the same as the 3 who had been defeated previously, his plate colour a burning hot blue.  
"Heh, alright which one of you is ready to die?" he chuckled out, getting into a fighting stance.

Piccolo sprang forwards, eager to start the fight while the rest stood back, ready for the action.  
Fyre started walking towards him, a searing blue aura creeping up around him from the ground up, suddenly, it burst up and Fyre raced towards Piccolo.  
Before Piccolo even knew it, Fyre was underneath him, fist drawn back ready for an uppercut.  
It connected and the Namek was launched into the air as Fyre rocketed beside him and caught Piccolo's head with his elbow, sending him soaring into the floor below.  
A small dust cloud settled as Piccolo stood up, a few scratches and bruises here and there.  
"Hmph, guess I'll have to take it up a notch then," Piccolo muttered to himself as he spread his stance and drew his arms to his side.  
"Huh? What is Piccolo doing Dad?" Gohan asked his father.  
"Um, I dunno Gohan," replied Goku, puzzled look on his face.  
"Haha! Idiots!" cried out Vegeta, "this must be what green bean over here learnt with the purple fulla, let's see what he can do."

A mystical glow seemed to pulsate from Piccolo as his muscles started to bulge slightly, a fierce purple aura building up from his feet, a final burst of muscle increase as he yelled out "SHANO KEN…TIMES 10!"  
A crackling purple aura exploded up around him as he shot towards Fyre, a violent melee ensuing, Piccolo's fist connected with Fyre's cheekbone, his head snapped back, but then recovered and kneed his foe in the ribs.  
Fyre jumped back, rubbing his cheek while Piccolo stood up, clutching his side.  
"Heh, rather even don't you think Fyre?" Piccolo smirked.  
Fyre looked down at his clutched fist before answering, "Ya know, I really do think it's a pity that you even think that you have a chance of winning!"  
"And what makes you think that?"  
"Haha, Haha, HAHA!" Fyre laughed, "I'll tell you what, the fact that I'm not even at full power!"  
"WHAT!" everyone cried out.  
"But no matter, it only takes in instant for me to achieve it, so I won't, not right now, that just wouldn't be fun. I'll ya what, 5 Minutes. I'lll give you five minutes to cause some worthy damage to me."  
"Oh yeah, what's the catch?" Piccolo asked, looking cool as can be.  
"Well…If you don't cause some worthy damage, I'll power up and kill you slowly and painfully, but if you do I'll power up and kill you quickly!" Fyre said smirking evil at the Namekian warrior.  
There was a moments silence before Piccolo dropped into fighting stance and said, "Alright, I wanna see your full power, but when I do, there will be no quick death!"

With that he leapt towards Fyre, purple aura trailing behind. Attempted chop to the face blocked, countered with kick to the stomach, but Piccolo left an after image and appeared behind Fyre and slammed his knee into the back of Fyre, sending him skidding across the ground.  
Landing on the ground, Piccolo sent a volley of ki blasts out into the sky above Fyre and then shot a Masenko towards the Changeling, who was getting up from the last attack.  
Looking up just in time to see the blast Fyre jumped into the air and looked down at Piccolo smiling, suddenly though, that smile was replaced with shock as the Namek returned a smile of his own and brought his outstretched arms crashing down towards the floor.  
Fyre looked around just in time to see the volley of ki blasts Piccolo had sent into the air earlier, crashing down on him.  
There was a huge explosion, and a rain of cheers from the sidelines as Piccolo turned around and gave them all the thumbs up.  
Suddenly though, a ball of ki shot out of the dust cloud in the air and clean took off Piccolo's leg.  
The smoke cleared and Fyre was standing there, glowing blue and hand outstretched.  
"You must've forgotten that I can power up to my max in an instant, which is quite lucky, that attack of yours could've caused more than some worthy damage, but now, onto our fight, and what was it you were saying about not dying? You've already lost a leg!"  
Laughter filled Piccolo's ears as he clenched his fists and yelled in fury.  
A new leg shot forth as he regenerated the lost one. With a look of pure hatred he screamed out "SHANO KEN……..TIMES 25!" and burst off towards Fyre, leaving a small crater in his wake.

Fyre didn't have time to react as he stood, rooted to the spot watching Piccolo bursting towards him, purple flames dancing around him, and trailing behind.  
A fist was firmly implanted under Fyre's chin as Piccolo had thrown the momentum from his flight into a drilling uppercut, sending Fyre soaring backwards in a large arc before landing heavily on his back.  
Piccolo gave chase and lead with a foot aimed for the limp form of Fyre on the ground. All of a sudden though Fyre was up in the air above Piccolo elbow coming down on top of the Namek's head, a loud crack and then Fyre's knee was coming in from the side, aimed right for Piccolo's kidneys.  
A green fist caught it though and then the two fighters entered a furious melee of punches and kicks raining down on each other.  
The two fighters then entered a hand lock and started a game of mercy, both gripping on as hard as they could. Z Fighters on the sideline could only watch on as the hands of the two fighters, locked together started to glow with a bright yellow light.  
Suddenly there was an explosion as the two fighters broke apart and launched a ki blast at the same time.

Watching from the sidelines none of the onlookers could see what was happening; smoke encircling the whole room, when a mysterious breeze cleared the arena to reveal Piccolo and Fyre standing at opposite ends, looking deadly focused.  
"A good ol' fashioned showdown then is it?" Fyre asked Piccolo, breathing heavily.  
"Alright then, brace yourself" the green man replied.  
Both fighters crouched over and started to charge their attacks up.  
Fyre had a fist clenched, drawn across his chest, crackling with black energy.  
Meanwhile Piccolo was bulking up and a purple aura was dancing merrily around him as he yelled out "SHANO KEN…TIMES 30!"  
He then stood up to full height and closed his eyes and held his hands down in front of him as his whole body started to glow an almost godly-like bright white. Although the Shano ken aura was still raging on.  
At the other end Fyre was emitting a dark shadow as he started to pulsate with black energy.  
Hand still drawn across his chest he looked over at Piccolo, deep in focus and glowing a pure white light.  
"Screw this!" he thought, "There's no way I'm losing!"  
Then, without warning he other hand flew out from behind his back and shot a Death Beam at Piccolo's chest, then screamed out, "Death shall overwhelm you, HELL'S REVENGE!"  
As the Death Beam pierced Piccolo's chest, the attack Fyre had been powering up was launched as well, a stream of what looked like jet black fire raced towards Piccolo in the form of a beam.  
The Namek opened his eyes just in time…..

A bright light engulfed the area as Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he screamed out, "MYSTICAL PULSE!"  
Everybody was blinded and didn't see Piccolo's energy beam tear through Fyre's attack and explode on impact.  
When the light had faded and everyone's vision was back, they were astounded to see 2 legs, cut down to the knees lying on the ground. The only remains of Admiral Fyre.  
Everyone cheered and flew over to Piccolo, who was sweating hard and breathing heavily. By the time they had all reached him, he had dropped to the ground, clutching at his chest; the Death Beam had shot straight through his heart.  
"" thought Goku as he looked on at the quickly dying warrior, "I don't have any Senzu Beans, and I can't teleport out of here!"  
"Don't worry Goku, after you've finished here you can go visit Namek, until then, I'll train with Kibitoshin. Good-bye…everyone"  
And with one last cough of blood the Super Namek passed away.  
There was silence as everyone briefly honoured the death of Piccolo, then interrupted by a door above them opening up.  
"Alright then, this is it!" Goku yelled as they made their way upwards," Inferno, we're gonna make you pay!"


	15. A Whole New Enemy

As they flew up through the door in the ceiling and landed at the next "battlefield," General Inferno was waiting for them, looking rather pissed off.  
"How did you do it? How did you manage to kill the 4 greatest Changelings since Lord Frieza himself!" barely able to contain himself as he looked like exploding in a fit of rage.  
"Well….." Goku taunted, "you all just weren't that strong I guess!"  
It seemed as though this final comment had put Inferno over the edge, he yelled out at the top of his lungs and let his full power explode.  
There was a massive dust cloud as the commotion subsided. A breeze blew it away to reveal the Z Fighters flying in mid-air; Inferno had destroyed the entire castle.  
Dropping down and landing on the ground below them, the remaining Humans and Saiyans just stood, amazed at the destructive force of Inferno.  
"I…I can't believe his power" trembled Goku.  
"Heads up dad!" yelled out Gohan, Goku managed to jump out of the way just in time as a small ki blast impacted where he had just been.  
Everyone watched as Inferno touched down and stood watching, waiting, sly grin on his face.  
" this!" yelled out one of the Saiyans and charged towards him. Inferno just shifted his weight as the grin on his face slowly grew.

Vegeta rushed towards Inferno, transforming into SSj3 and adding an extra burst of speed, charging ahead. Fist drawn back Inferno readied himself to block the oncoming attack, waiting for it, but it never came! Spinning around wildly searching for Vegeta, he was suddenly off his feet and in the air as Vegeta had sweep kicked the legs from out under him, followed with and elbow to the face, sending him crashing into the ground.  
Leaving no room for respite, the Saiyan Prince started charging up and let loose a barrage of ki blast volleys.  
Slowly being forced back into the sky from the sheer force of the energy he was throwing, Vegeta suddenly stopped and put one arm out in front of himself.  
"Heh, some challenge you were, imbecile…..BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
A stream of energy rocketed towards the ground and impacted, cloaking the area in dust, and leaving the Z Fighters pondering what was going to happen next.  
"" thought Vegeta, "I used up a lot of energy in that attack, he better be hurt."  
Suddenly, a deep booming laugh cut through the dust and pierced the ears of our heroes.  
An unworldly noise was coming from Inferno as he walked through the settling dust-cloud to reveal an arm blown off, but the wound was wriggling and squelching.  
Then, unexpectedly, something jumped out of the wound and then an arm shot forth to replace the lost one.  
"What the !" yelled out Vegeta, as a miniature clone of Vegeta was standing there, in his SSj3 state.

"How in the world did he do that dad?" Gohan asked Goku, watching rather warily from the sidelines.  
Inferno just chuckled to himself, "Ahh you see, I'm not your ordinary foe, while regeneration isn't the most common gift, there is something else different about me…you hurt me, then you hurt yourself!"  
"What do you mean!" Vegeta snapped back at him, "Hurry and tell me before I kill you!"  
Another chuckle to himself before replying, "Well…if I get injured in a fight and I'm left with an open wound, my body will create a copy of whoever did it to me, and then deploy the, uh "clone" before regenerating!"  
"No way!" Trunks yelled from the sidelines, "Dad can't fight Inferno and that clone of himself, he'll be killed!"  
"Don't worry Trunks, let Vegeta fight, he's a lot stronger now" Goku replied, all the while intensely studying Inferno.  
"" Vegeta thought to himself, as the mini-him started advancing, "I don't even know how powerful this bloody thing is, better be careful."  
His train of thought was interrupted however as the clone rushed towards him, and then abruptly stopping in front of Vegeta, giving him a sly grin the clone threw his hands out in front and yelled out….."FINAL FLASH!"

"" Vegeta though, reacting just in time, managing to IT out of the way and above his clone.  
He started pummelling his clone from above, drilling him through the ground. Nobody could see what was happening, until the whole planet started rumbling and a bright light was being emitted from the hole in the ground. Next moment a stream of light was pouring out of the hole into the sky, a figure bring forced by it further and further back into the atmosphere.  
The beam finally exploded in a massive array of sparks and light.  
Everybody had their breath held for who would emerge victorious out of the cavernous hole.  
Another bright light started shining as a bright gold figure rose up quickly and shot a blast down towards…..General Inferno!  
"Yeah alright!" yelled out Trunks, "Dad must've killed that cheap knock-off of himself!"  
Inferno leapt into the air and shot a ki blast of his own towards Vegeta.  
The two then let loose a barrage of blasts on each other, every small ki blast was gathering up into a large one between the two, when the edge of the blasts were almost touching one another Inferno stopped firing blasts and sped around behind Vegeta, catching him unawares.  
"Have a nice time…in hell!" he yelled out, firing a massive energy wave out of his two hands, pinning Vegeta between Inferno's beam and the massive ball of ki behind them.  
"Please! Somebody help me!" Vegeta was screaming out, "AHHH TRUNKS!" he yelled as Inferno upped the ante and obliterated the Saiyan Prince. There was a massive explosion as the two attacks melded together and wiped out every last trace of the warrior.

"HAHAHA!" Inferno boomed out, "he never stood a chance!"  
Trunks exploded in rage and transformed , bursting off towards Inferno.  
"Trunks wait up!" yelled out Goten as he blasted off as well, transforming on the way.  
The two, now USSj3 grinded to a halt just before Inferno.  
"Stay calm Trunks, as long as we remember out training we can't lose."  
"Sure thing Goten, let's do this!"  
The two teenage super warriors powered to up to their max, lightning was now circulating the both of them, green jagged bolts crackling merrily.  
With no warning, the two shot a blast forth in unison at the Changeling.  
Swatting one away with each hand he charged forward, menacing grin on his face, teeth bared.  
Punching Trunks in the face, sending him sailing away to the right, followed by a kick to Goten's abdomen, sending him off to the left, Inferno let out a small ki blast in both their directions.  
"Just a little bit more" Goten thought to himself, watching the blast come closer and closer. Just before impact he yelled out, "Now Trunks!'  
A yell of "Kamehameha" and "Galick Gun!" was heard from each of the youngsters, as a bright blue wave erupted from Goten's hands, a purple one from Trunks'.  
The two beams overwhelmed the ki blasts Inferno had thrown, eyes open wide in surprise Inferno could do nothing as he watched the two waves crash into him from each side, creating a massive explosion.

When the dust settled, the two teenagers were panting heavily, scanning for signs of Inferno.  
"I'm up here," came a cold voice from above the two warriors.  
He was floating above them, menacing, upturned grin on his face. There was a few scratches over him, but nothing major. Teeth bared he loomed down on them, slowing drifting downwards to bring himself level with the two.  
"What should we do Trunks?" Goten whispered out the side of his mouth.  
"Remember that new move we practiced in the RoSaT?" replied Trunks, clenching his fists as his aura burst up into the sky.  
"Haha, oh right, that one!" Goten happily exclaimed, his aura also shooting upwards.  
With one last look at each other, then a nod, the two shot towards Inferno.  
Trunks swept out the legs from Inferno, then Goten followed up by driving his elbow into Inferno's off-balance head.  
Trunks then kicked Inferno away across the terrain. Goten raced along with him, flashing a cheeky grin before giving an extra burst of speed to get in front of Inferno. Timing it to perfection and dropping under him just in time, Goten managed to firmly implant his knee into the small of Inferno's back, sending him shooting towards the starry sky.

Both teens then burst up as fast and high as tho could go, waiting for Inferno. A speck was coming at them fast, Goten catching it in his arms and holding the figure still.  
Trunks started laying into Inferno, lightning fast punches and kick leaving indentations all over his body. Goten then threw him to Trunks who held him and let the other USSj3 let loose a flurry of physical attacks.  
After one hell of a beating Goten held Inferno in a bear-hug and started to fly down back to the surface as fast as he could.  
Trunks on the other hand waited up in the sky, closing his eyes and putting both his hands in front of him.  
His body stared to bulk and the lightning surrounding his aura was crackling louder than ever, jumping all round his body, licking at the surrounding environment.  
Meanwhile Goten and Inferno were quickly approaching the ground, "Wow, awesome, they could do this!" Gohan cried out.  
Suddenly there was a huge crash as Goten had spun off and let Inferno impact with the ground.  
Looking up at Trunks, urgently screaming out, "Now Trunks!"  
Everybody turned their gaze up towards him, shocked looks crossing all their faces. He had bulked up crazily big and there was so much electricity it looked like a livewire was charging up in the sky.  
His eyes lost all their colour and he screamed out, "FINAAAAL…..FLAAAAASH!"  
A huge beam spewed forth out of his hands and he was propelled back a few feet from the sheer force of the blast.  
Inferno could just be seen clambering his way out of the colossal hole in the ground as the blast connected and distorted his facials into an expression of pain  
A loud explosion…and a bright light.


End file.
